Rainbow Prince
by MrGibenz
Summary: AU. Kurt's a prince and Blaine's a nobody in his family and forced to go to 'therapy' to 'cure the gay'. Bit of a "Cinderella" story.
1. The Invitation

"It's from the king. It says, '_The royal family would like to invite every eligible bachelor (over the age of 16) to the palace for a royal ball to meet the lovely Princess Santana and enjoy a night of dancing and frivolity on Friday evening at seven o'clock.'_"

"Awesome, the princess is hot," Adam replied around the food in his mouth, spewing some into Blaine's face, who was sitting across from him.

"Totally hot," David added.

"I bet they're trying to find someone to marry her, since the prince is the one who will become king," their mother, Blaine's stepmother, said.

"We'll finally get to see the inside of the palace," David commented.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked Blaine, who had a small smile forming on his face which quickly vanished at her words.

"I-I just-" he stuttered.

"You can't think they want a faggot like you there!" she exclaimed, laughing with her sons.

"It-It did say-" Blaine started.

"They don't mean you. And even if they did, you aren't allowed out of the house!" his stepmother reminded him. "Besides, the boys have a game on Friday afternoon, you'll need to clean all of their gear before their game on Saturday, along with doing that paper that you and Dave have due on Monday, and I need all the floors waxed because we're having company on Sunday."

"Oh, I thought-" Blaine started.

"Don't think! Haven't you learned anything from your therapist? We've been paying for you to go to him for the last three years! Is it really an entire waste of money?"

"Sorry, I-"

"I think you need to go work on your homework; you've eaten enough," his stepmother snapped at him. Quickly, Blaine shuffled off to his room in the basement even though he hadn't finished even half of what was on his plate.

Blaine had been living in the basement, out of the way, as long as he could remember. His mother had died when he was nine and his father had remarried when Blaine was eleven. By that time, Blaine had realized he looked at boys the way people thought he was supposed to look at girls. His father sent him to therapy when Blaine told him at the age of thirteen and his therapist explained to Blaine on a daily basis that he didn't really like boys and that they could fix him. After two weeks with no improvement, his stepmother told his father that he shouldn't be interacting with normal people if he was going to insist on being this way, so his father decided he wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for any reason other than therapy and school. His father was at work all the time, so his stepmother started taking advantage of him being at home all the time. She expected Blaine to keep the entire house spotless with no help from her or anyone else. Her two sons, David and Adam, weren't expected to do anything other than focus on their sports. They beat up Blaine on a daily basis until high school, when he started doing their homework for them and then resorted to slushies to the face while at school and verbal abuse and constant threats that they occasionally followed through on. Blaine escaped to his basement room, the only thing that had been consistent through the years. It was a small room to begin with, but it had become a storage space after his stepmother and her sons had moved in, so there was little room to move beyond his bed and the small desk. He'd had his own laptop before he'd come out to his father, but his father had taken it away, believing that he'd gotten the idea from the internet and that it was a bad influence on him. Now, Blaine was only allowed to use the computer upstairs when he had homework that required typing or internet and was watched closely if he was on there for more than thirty minutes at a time. He'd become a very fast typer very quickly to avoid the insults thrown his way while doing homework on the computer.

Blaine threw himself onto his bed and laid there staring at the ceiling, wondering for the billionth time why his family hated him so much and when the day would come that he could leave.

"Wake up! You need to start your chores!" his stepmother's shrill voice rang through the door and down the stairs. "You better have last night and this morning's dishes done before you leave for school!"

"Yes, ma'am," Blaine hollered back, groggily, rubbing his eyes. He always set an alarm to wake him up in time to get ready and do chores in the morning before school, but his stepmother always woke him up before it went off if she was home. Blaine stumbled over to his closet and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hurry up! I need you to make your brothers breakfast! They have a very important test today!"

"Ughh," Blaine groaned, still barely awake. David and Adam didn't even need to worry about the tests, they paid and threatened the nerds that sat in front of them in all of their classes to let them cheat off of them. Blaine was still expected to make them breakfast, though. His stepmother would be leaving for her meeting with her boss soon and he would have to have breakfast started before she left. He snatched his backpack from his desk chair and shuffled up the stairs, reaching the door just as his stepmother was about to knock again.

"Oh, there you are. I don't know what takes you so long to get ready," she told him as she turned and walked back down the hall to the kitchen. Blaine rolled his eyes behind her, knowing it had only taken him ten minutes to get up the stairs and she was just impatient. "I need you to do all of these dishes before you leave for school. David and Adam will be leaving early, so you'll have to take the bus today or get a ride. I should be home before you get back from school, but if I'm not, I need you to start laundry like usual and wax the floors. I'll definitely be home by then and I can tell you what to start for supper."

Blaine nodded as he got into the refrigerator to get out eggs and bacon to start on making breakfast.

"Will you be staying for breakfast, ma'am?" he asked, knowing it was expected even though she always said no.

"No, I have to leave," she replied glancing at the clock. "Now, I have to leave now. Make sure you get your chores done or you won't be getting any supper. Come straight home from school, no hanging around," and with that she was out the door.

Blaine had about fifteen minutes before David and Adam would be getting up. Fifteen minutes of silence. Fifteen minutes alone outside of his bedroom. Some days it was the best fifteen minutes of his day.

"I haven't been on television in a long time, Dad, I really think I could slip into McKinley for the day and out without anyone spotting me."

"It's not worth the risk, Kurt. I don't want you being attacked by press or mobbed or something. You're the crowned prince of Owhyo," the king replied, watching his son pace in front of his desk.

"I just want to be a normal teenager for a day before I have to start making public appearances as the crowned prince. I want to meet people my own age other than my sister and her friends."

"You will meet people. At your ball on Friday."

"Except it's not _my_ ball, Dad, it's Santana's according to all the invitations we sent out," Kurt stopped abruptly, glaring at him.

"Everyone in the castle may know that you are gay, Kurt, but the public doesn't know yet and inviting all the eligible men to meet you didn't seem like the best way to announce it."

"It's not like I'm the first!"

"You are the first that is actually in direct line to the crown, though," his father explained for the umpteenth time. "You are going to be their king, that's different than Prince Louis and Prince Simon. They were gay, but they weren't in line for the crown. Now, the people will have to accept having two kings when you get married and that's a lot to wrap their minds around."

"I know, Dad, we've been over this, I just hate that I have to be the first to do it. If only a king had been gay before me, I wouldn't have to be going through all of this. Can I please go to McKinley, though? I don't even have to go the whole day. I slip in for lunch, act like I'm a new kid. Doesn't Phillip's daughter go there? He could go have lunch with her and be my bodyguard from a distance at the same time. How about that?"

"You better leave at the end of lunch and not a moment later."

"Thank you, Dad. I promise, I will."

"Don't miss your afternoon lessons, either."

"Okay, Dad," Kurt replied, hurrying out of his father's study before he changed his mind.

"Did you get the invitation to the princess's ball?" Wes asked Blaine across the lunch table.

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to go, of course," Blaine replied, taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"Everyone's expected to be there, they can't just forbid you from going."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Blaine was surprised that Wes still hadn't figured out how awful his stepmother could be. They had been friends since the beginning of high school when Wes had transferred from some private school a couple hours away.

"Hey, check out the new kid," Wes nodded towards the door behind Blaine. Blaine turned and found himself being studied by a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen for a few moments before the young man turned and practically fled back out the door. "He looked lost. And rich. No way does he actually go here."

"Yeah," Blaine responded, absentmindedly, still shocked by the gorgeous guy he had just seen. _McKinley sure doesn't make them like that._

"Does someone have a crush?" Wes quietly taunted from across the table. Blaine quickly glanced around to make sure his stepbrothers weren't anywhere nearby before blushing slightly and telling Wes to shut up.

"He was gorgeous, San. Totally gorgeous. And then he turned around and looked at me and I turned and took off out the door! I'm so embarrassed." Kurt was in his sister's room, watching her try on a million and one dresses for Saturday's dance.

"I've never heard you talk about a guy like this," Santana commented, smiling as she stood in front of the mirror in a strapless, red floor-length dress. "Do you think he's on your team?"

"I didn't speak to him, San, I just saw him from across the room and then left."

"But you're gay. Doesn't that mean you have awesome gay-dar?" she teased.

"No, San, if you'll recall, I had a crush on our very straight gardener for a good six months."

"You knew he was straight, though. That's different. Is this guy gay?" she stepped back into the closet.

"Well, he had decent fashion sense, even though he wasn't wearing anything brand-name and he was sitting with just one other guy…oh my god, San, that was probably his boyfriend. He's probably already taken," Kurt threw himself back onto her bed, covering his face with his arms, trying to block out the world.

"Kurt, you are the crowned prince of Owhyo, you can have any man you choose." Santana came out of the closet wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans and a band t-shirt and sat down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Except most of the country is unaware that I want a man and not a woman and most of the country is straight or in the closet."

"He should be at the ball on Saturday, I think everyone is expected to come. You can talk to him then. You can figure out if he's gay, then, too."

"It won't be the same. I lost my chance, I should've talked to him today when he had no idea who I am. At the ball, I'll barely be able to get away from people, much less carry a conversation with somebody I've never met-much less find somebody I've never met." Kurt pounded his hands on the bed beside him in frustration.

"What if you went to the ball anonymously?" Kurt sat up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You said it yourself, barely anyone knows what you look like thanks to Dad keeping us out of the press most of our lives. You could just blend in, meet some people."

"Dad'll never go for it."

"I'll talk to Dad. I think I can convince him it's a better way for you to meet people. Less intimidating." Kurt grinned and leaned over to hug his sister.

"Thanks, San."

A/N: This is my first Klaine fic and first attempt at a multi-chap fic, so I definitely appreciate reviews! Also, a WIP, so if you give me ideas of what you want to happen, I may find a way to incorporate it into my planned storyline. Also, regular disclaimers, I don't own Klaine, if I did, they'd be locked in my dungeon to play with in my free time. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update at least weekly.


	2. The Princess's Ball pt 1

"I'm coming to get you tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts, Blaine. You are going to the ball whether your parents say you can or not," Wes interrupted. It was Friday and they had been having this argument since the beginning of the week when the invitation had arrived.

"But my chores-"

"You'll have the whole day to get your chores done while your family is at David and Adam's game on Saturday."

"What if-"

"They're not going to catch us." Wes assured him. "Besides, the princess decided to make it a masquerade ball now, remember? We'll be wearing masks, they'll never find us."

"Yeah and what if I can't find _him_ either?" Blaine mumbled.

"What? Are you still worried about that guy? Mr. Killer Blue-Eyes? I'm sure you'll find him if he really is from around here, and if not, we're still going to have a good time, I promise."

"Mr. Killer Blue-Eyes? Really, Wes? Nicknames?" Blaine rolled his eyes as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"We don't know his name. Gotta call him something," Wes shrugged, picking up his lunch tray and heading over to the trash can. Blaine got up and followed.

"Fine, I'll go," Blaine muttered, following Wes closely so no one would hear their conversation. "But don't tell _anybody_. I don't want it getting back to Dave and Adam."

"Do you have _therapy_ today?" Wes asked moments later, changing topics since they were now in a crowded hallway.

"Yes, don't remind me."

"Want a ride? It's raining."

"Yeah, thanks, just-"

"Don't tell, I know." Wes finished, stopping at his locker. "See you later," he called as Blaine continued down the hall towards his own locker.

"See ya."

"I think I've narrowed it down to these three, but I really need my gay brother's opinion to pick one for the ball," Santana batted her eyes and smiled at Kurt.

"That one," Kurt pointed after just moments of deliberation. "It'll match your dress perfectly and bring out your eyes."

"Are you sure?" she asked, picking up the velvety mask and pressing it to her face to look in the mirror. Kurt came up behind her and took it from her, tying it on.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll look perfect."

"Thanks, now, have you decided what you're wearing?" she asked him, slipping the mask off and placing it back onto the dresser before turning to let Kurt unzip the back of her dress.

"I dunno, San, I can't decide. I really wanna look good."

"You always look good, brother," she turned to him, confused. "Is this about that guy?"  
Kurt blushed slightly. "I just-I've never-I want him to like me. If I can find him."

"You're going to find him and he's going to think you are just as gorgeous as you think he is, I'm sure," Santana placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "You are hot stuff, brother. There's no way he wouldn't like you."

Kurt bit his lip nervously. "This mask thing has me worried, though. I only saw him the one time, what if I don't recognize him with a mask on?"

Santana shook him a little more harshly. "Stop freaking out. Just, stop. You are going to look gorgeous, you are going to find your dream man and you are going to have the night of your life. Stop worrying so much!" She let go of him and walked back into the closet, coming back moments later with shoes on and her purse. "Now, we are going shopping. It will make you feel better."

Kurt rolled his eyes and followed her out of the bedroom. "Are you sure Dad'll let us go?"

"I'll be persuasive," his sister shrugged. With that, she turned, clicking her way down the hallway to their father's study and knocking purposefully on the door.

"Enter," their father's voice comes from the other side.

Santana opens the door and takes a few steps inside, "We were going to go to the mall, if that's alright."

"Occasion?" the king asks from the desk, barely glancing up from his paperwork.

"Kurt's pining over a boy that he's never met and I'm trying to distract him," Santana blurts out before Kurt can stop her. Kurt flushes as his father looks up, shocked.

"What boy?" he asks, trying to mask the threatening tone in his voice.

Kurt glares at Santana, refusing to answer as he avoids his father's stare.

"It's nothing. Yet. We were going to see if we could find him a mask for the ball on Saturday," Santana answers, ignoring the rising tension in the room.

"I suppose that's alright," Burt responds after a moment. He looks at Kurt again, who looks the other way, and then goes back to his paperwork. "Make sure a couple guys go with you-" he pauses and looks back up. "I expect to know about this boy if things progress."

Kurt flushes bright red and stares determinedly at the floor as he mutters, "Of course."

"Thanks, Dad!" Santana turns and pulls Kurt out the door with her.

"I can't believe you just did that," he says as they descend the stairs. "He did not need to know anything. I don't know if I'm ever going to see this guy again."

"It's fine, he won't do anything. He doesn't even know who he is, since you don't."

"That's not the point," Kurt muttered.

"Here," Wes shoved a plain black mask into his hands before pulling away from the curb. "It's a masked ball, gotta have a mask."

"Thanks, man," he paused, nervously. "Don't forget we have to-"

"Leave by eleven to get back before your family, yes I know, you've told me a million times."

"I just-"

"I know, but it's going to be fine. We'll go. We'll have a good time. You'll hopefully track down Mr. Blue-Eyes and we'll leave. Hopefully after you've gotten his phone number or something," he grinned.

"You know I can't-I mean, I just-" Blaine sighed. "I wish I was allowed to just have a relationship with a guy and it not be such a big deal."

"You've just got to make it through this year and we'll be graduated and you can do whatever you want after that. You can stop going to those ridiculous therapy sessions and start having a real life."

"Yeah, I can't wait. I don't even care where I go. Just as long as it's away from that house."

"I'm going to let both of you blend in tonight. Since you're wearing masks anyways I don't think you want to be introduced."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt sighs, relieved.

"I'll stick with you and welcome the guests. It's supposed to be my ball, right? I don't think I should stay anonymous," Santana replies and the king turns to Kurt with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, I just want one night without being bowed to and hearing 'your highness' over and over, I just want one night of blending in," Kurt explained to his father. "As soon as people know that I'm in line for the throne, they treat me totally differently."

"It's okay, son," Burt patted his son's shoulder, comfortingly. "I understand. It ends after tonight though. We're going to have to start finding you a man soon, though, don't forget that." He gave Kurt a meaningful look.

Kurt blushed, "I know, Dad, I know."

"That's kind of what tonight is actually intended for, if you've forgotten."

"I know, I'll keep my eye out."

"For that hazel-eyed boy of his dreams, yes he definitely will," Santana grinned.

Burt flushed slightly at the comment. "Looks aren't everything, son, remember that."

"They sure don't hurt, though," his daughter added, smirking at his discomfort.

Burt cleared his throat. "There are rules with you being anonymous. You have to stay within sight of security at all times, no disappearing without informing someone of where you're going."

"Okay, Dad, I promise."

"Alright, both of you enjoy yourselves tonight," he smiled.

"You, too, Dad, don't worry about us so much," Santana replied, leaning in for a hug.

"Yeah, Dad, enjoy yourself," Kurt leaned in for a hug as well before turning in the opposite direction. "Okay, if I'm going to blend in, I'm going to have to go downstairs through the servants' stairway to blend into the crowd."

"Alright, have a good night," Burt said in farewell.

"I hope you find your prince-err, soon-to-be prince? Whatever, I hope you find him," Santana smiled at him and waved.

"We definitely have good timing, it looks like almost everyone's here and the king and princess haven't come down yet," Wes commented as they made their way into the castle's ballroom. Blaine looked around in awe at the beautifully decorated room that was probably the size of their entire school, if not bigger.

"I never thought I'd get to see the inside of this place," he commented to Wes as he was led around the edge of the room.

"If we go over this way, I think we'll be able to see them come down the stairs better," he replied to Blaine's questioning stare.

Suddenly a door on Blaine's left opened and a man just slightly taller than himself ran into him, causing him to bump into the woman on his right.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, ma'am," he immediately apologized as he righted himself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied with a smile. "You barely bumped me."

Blaine quickly turned to see if the man who had bumped into him was alright. He appeared to be fine, but had frozen, staring at Blaine. He looked up, the boy was a couple inches taller, and realized he had seen those eyes before. Blaine paused, debating what to say.

"Sorry, didn't realize it'd be so crowded outside this door," he hesitantly smiled. He was wearing a charcoal colored mask with silver trimming and several black feathers standing up on the right side above his eye.

"Come on," Wes suddenly interrupted, grabbing his hand. "The princess and the king should be coming any minute."

On a spur of the moment decision, Blaine grabbed the strangers hand and repeated Wes's 'come on' and pulled him with them around the room. They stopped just to the left of the staircase, behind a couple of girls that were already standing there, giving them a good view of the staircase.

"Hi," Wes said when they stopped, turning to the young man. "I'm Wes."

"I'm C-Chris," the man replied hesitantly. He seemed a bit nervous. Blaine had let go of his hand as soon as they had stopped, but he had felt like his heart had done a somersault when he'd grabbed it.

"Nice to meet you, Chris," Blaine offered his hand to shake. "I'm Blaine. I think I might've seen you at McKinley the other day." Blaine couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but he thought it probably had something to do with the fact that the man-Chris-was shaking his hand and his heart was back to doing cartwheels and he wasn't sure why.

"Oh," Chris blushed and paused. "I was touring the school a bit. Thinking about transferring." Blaine noticed his voice was high, some might even say feminine, though Blaine thought it was sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He seemed to barely keep his eyes off of Blaine, to Blaine's pleasure.

"Oh, do you go to Dalton?" Blaine asked, thinking he seemed like the private school type.

"Oh, no, uh, homeschooled."

He couldn't believe he'd ran into the gorgeous guy as soon as he had reached the ballroom. Surely that was fate slapping him in the face? And when the guy had grabbed his hand to pull him through the room, he could feel the electricity in just touching him.

"Have you ever met any of the royalty, Chris?" Wes asked. Kurt couldn't believe he had lied about his name, but he didn't think he'd blend in very well if he stuck with his own.

"Yeah, I met the princess at a charity event I went to with my parents," Kurt lied. "She's gorgeous and sweet as can be." He was going to end with that, but at Blaine's confused look about his sister's gorgeous looks, he figured he better go ahead and confirm he was gay in hopes that Blaine was too. "I saw the prince once before, too. He's totally hot."

"Yeah, I've heard that, although I haven't seen a picture of him in the papers since he was like seven, so I don't have first-hand experience. If he's anything like I imagine a prince to look," Blaine purposefully gave Kurt a once-over. "He's drop dead gorgeous."

Kurt flushed, for a moment thinking he'd been caught, but then seeing the glint in Blaine's eyes, realized that he was flirting with him.

"Too bad he's probably straight as an arrow," Blaine shrugged dramatically. Kurt tried to hide his smirk. _If only he knew how 'straight' the prince really is._

"Good thing not all of us are," Kurt grinned.

A hush fell over the room as his father and Santana appeared at the top of the stairs. Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt with a glance. "She's beautiful," he leaned over to whisper in his ear, Kurt flushing slightly at the close proximity. "I wonder where the prince is."

"May I present, his majesty, King Burt," a man with a microphone at the bottom of the stairs announced. "And her highness, Princess Santana."

The entire room went into a bow, acknowledging their rulers. Kurt was only a moment behind, forgetting momentarily that he was 'blending in' tonight, luckily no one noticed his slight hesitation.

"Welcome to our home," his father spoke from the bottom of the stairs. "My daughter has been looking forward to tonight all week, so I hope you all don't disappoint," he chuckled. "I've claimed her first dance, but she'll be free the rest of the evening. Please, enjoy yourselves and thank you for coming." With that, the band started playing and his dad led his sister onto the dance floor. They danced alone until the song reached the chorus and they were slowly joined by other couples from around the room.

_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_A heartache tonight, I know_

_There's gonna be a heartache tonight_

_A heartache tonight, I know_

"They didn't even mention the prince, I wonder if he's sick or something," Wes commented.

"Yeah, maybe," Kurt nervously replied.

"Darn, I was hopin' to get a glance of our 'future king'," Blaine said, watching the king dance with his daughter.

"It's alright, Blaine," Wes nudged him. "He'll be forced into the press soon. He's about to turn eighteen. He'll be looking for a wife and the paparazzi will follow him the entire time, I'm sure. You'll have lots of time to ogle him."

"Shut up!" Blaine shoved him, blushing. "You know I wouldn't."

"Well, no, not with your family watching your every move. They'd probably force you into shock therapy or something."

Kurt was watching them, confused. _Shock therapy?_ _What the heck does that mean?_

"Sorry," Wes told him, noticing his confusion. "Blaine's family is very against his being gay."

_Now this night is gonna last forever_

_And last, and last all summer long_

_Some time before the sun comes up_

_The radio is gonna play that song_

Kurt hesitantly looked at Blaine, "I'm sorry, that sucks."

"It's not that bad. I graduate in May and I'll be outta there."

"Where're you going?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

"College or I'll move out with Wes and find a job."

"I'm going to check out the food and maybe see the odds of getting a dance with the princess," Wes suddenly said, looking over at the line for the food. "You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here, I doubt the princess'll want anything to do with me anyways," Blaine shrugged. "Make sure you tell her she looks gorgeous if you do get to dance with her."

"Oh, I will," Wes grinned, walking away. "See you later! Enjoy yourself!"

"You two seem close," Kurt said with a small wave to Wes.

"He's kind of my only friend, so yeah, we are."

"Just friends?" Kurt had to ask.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled. "He's as straight as I am gay, so, yeah."

"In that case, would you like to dance?"

Blaine hesitated, glancing around nervously. "I would-it's just-I'm kind of not supposed to be here."

"What d'you mean? _Everyone_ is supposed to be here."

"My dad and stepmother kind of forbid me from coming and as Wes said, they're very homophobic, so if they saw me-"

"They don't have to see you," Kurt interrupted, smiling and grabbing Blaine's hand to lead him over to a door off to their left which led to an empty hallway. "Now may I have this dance?" he grinned.

"Are we supposed to be here?" Blaine anxiously eyed the open door they had come through.

"It's fine, promise. No one will find us, we can still hear the music, and I met this cute boy that I would like to be able to dance with tonight if he would just let me."

"Oh, well, I should let you go find him, then," Blaine teased, starting to make his way back to the door.

Kurt quickly grabbed his arm, "Get back here, you." Blaine blushed slightly and smiled. Kurt placed Blaine's hand on his waist and intertwined his other hand with his own.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_


	3. The Princess's Ball pt 2

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

"I'm impressed," Chris smiled. "I was kind of expecting you to be incapable of dancing as much as you were trying to get out of this."

"I'll have you know, McKinley makes sure all of its students learn to dance in PE, freshman year," Blaine paused, blushing slightly. "Of course, they always made me dance with a girl, so this is my first time with a guy."

"I'm glad the gender-swap didn't throw you off your game," he grinned.

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting on my whole life_

"So, are you here with anyone?" Blaine asked and then flushed. "I mean, did you come with your parents or something?"

"Yeah, uh, my dad's here. And my sister," he replied. "Why wouldn't your parents let you come?"

"Well, they basically gave me a whole bunch of chores for the day and told me that the princess would never want to be near a fag like me."

Chris froze, staring at him in shock. "They said that to you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, language, I get so used to hearing it, I just don't think about other people being sensitive to it," Blaine apologized. "Forget I said it, please."

They started dancing again, silent as they listened to the music, neither sure what to say as their minds raced.

_I can't believe I just told him that. He's going to want nothing to do with me because of my homophobic family by the end of the evening._

_**I can't believe anyone would call him that! And to his face! On a regular basis!**_

"They shouldn't talk to you like that," Chris finally whispered. "No one should."

"I've only got a couple more months 'til graduation. It's not a big deal. I'm used to it," Blaine shrugged, uncomfortable. _I can't believe I've known him all of five minutes and he already knows about my crazy homophobic family. I don't tell people that. Of course, then again, I don't tell anyone I'm gay usually either, but who wouldn't go for a gorgeous guy like him?_

They had gotten quiet again, swaying to the music as the band started another song. Blaine blushed to himself as he noticed how comforting it was to be this close to Chris. In fact, he'd never felt so comfortable around someone in his entire life.

_If I could_

_I would dare_

_Feed your dreams_

_And starve your fears_

_If I could_

_Light the world_

_We could sit_

_And watch it burn_

_We could fall asleep inside the glow_

"So, what do you like to do?" Kurt asked, clearing the way to a comfortable topic.

"I like art and I love music. I'd be in glee club if I could," Blaine replied. "What about you?"

"I'm really into fashion, clothing…design…that kind of thing. An art of its own, I suppose."

"Is that what you're going to college for? Make a career out of it?"

"No, I'm kind of, uh, shackled to the, uh, family business. It's been passed down for generations, so I can't really veto it."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope it's at least something you enjoy?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've been being trained for it my whole life. There's days I'm not looking forward to it, but most of the time I'm excited to be able to help people through it. What are you doing after you graduate?"

"I'm not sure yet, I've got a scholarship to the local university, so I guess I'll go there and live in the dorms or move in with Wes."

"You two seem close, when did you meet?"

"Oh, we met freshman year and he's pretty much my only friend, so he puts up with a lot. I've never quite figured out why he's ever wanted anything to do with me."

"You don't have any other friends?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"No, I mean, I talk to people in class, but I'm not really allowed to go anywhere other than school and therapy unless I sneak out, so it's kind of hard to have friends," Blaine explained. "Plus my step-brothers kind of keep people from talking to me."

_**Why do these people hate him so much? He seems like such a nice guy. Is it really all just because he's gay? How is that even possible?**_

"So, Wes just deals with it?"

"Pretty much…his dad's a karate instructor, so Wes's a black-belt. That kind of keeps people away from him, but he's kind of popular in the nerd world, too. He's in a ton of clubs."

"And your parents allow you to be friends with him?" Kurt asked.

"They're slightly unaware, but they do know that he gives me rides once in a while," Blaine paused. "How 'bout we talk about you? I feel like I'm complaining to you."

"No, no, it's fine. I guess I've just been pretty sheltered, I've never had to face as many homophobic jerks in my life as you." _**Because my father's king and he won't let anyone say anything bad in front of me, much less to me.**_

"Your family must be pretty great."

"They are. They're the best!" Kurt said just as his phone began to ring. "Speaking of which…" he reached into his jacket for his phone. It was a text from his dad: _Where did you go? Security hasn't seen you for over ten minutes. You've got two minutes before I send them searching._ "Sorry, my dad's looking for me," Kurt told Blaine as he quickly replied: _Sorry, coming._ "Do you mind if we go back in?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Yeah, that's fine," Blaine replied, glancing down at his own phone to check the time. "I should probably find Wes, we're supposed to leave soon."

"But you just got here!" Kurt exclaimed, stopping and turning to him at the door. _**And I haven't worked up the guts to tell you who I really am.**_

"I know," Blaine sighed. "But I have to make sure I get back before the family or I'll be dead-meat."

Kurt's phone rang again. Another text from his father: _Your sister would appreciate a dance with her brother…_

Kurt groaned, frustrated. "My dad wants me to get a dance with the princess," he looked up to tell Blaine, grabbing his hand. "Please don't leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, sure, of course," Blaine grinned, squeezing his hand. "Don't have too much fun."

Impulsively, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek before turning to go find his sister. Blaine stood frozen behind him as Kurt walked away.

_If I could_

_Take you in_

_Feeling you deep_

_Beneath my skin_

_Then I could_

_Slip away_

_With you as a poison_

_In my veins_

_I don't wanna fall asleep alone_

_And wake up knowing that I died without the one_

After standing in shock with a goofy grin on his face for a few minutes, hours, days, Blaine wasn't really sure how long he stood there, his stomach growled, beckoning him over to the table piled with food. Blaine made himself a small plate of fruit and found a table in the corner to sit at as he kept an eye out for Wes, wondering if he'd gotten to dance with the princess like he had wanted.

_So tell me what I gotta do to win you over_

_You'll never have to wonder if you need another_

_You'll never have to wonder if I understand_

_And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand_

"Hey, what happened to your dream guy?" Wes asked a few minutes later, appearing with two drinks in his hands, joining Blaine at the table.

_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

_She's lost in peaceful dreams so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

"May I have this dance?" Kurt bowed his head slightly to his sister to remind her that he wasn't 'prince' tonight.

Santana grinned, "Yes, I'd love to dance," she replied, leaving the small group of people she had been talking with and following her brother towards the dance floor. After they'd gotten out of earshot she spoke again, "I understand you wanting to blend in, I haven't met but a few genuine people all night." They had reached the dance floor and started to dance. "People have been asking where you are, though."

"And what have you been telling them?"

"That you aren't feeling well, but may come down at some point."

"That's very vague," he smiled.

"I try. Dad's been telling them the same thing when he can't avoid the questioning."

They continued to sway in silence for a few moments.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her_

_Did I try in every way_

_To show her every day_

_That she's my only one_

"I found him," Kurt grinned.

"What's he like?" Santana asked, excited for him.

"He's really sweet and I dunno, I felt like we clicked and he's really easy to talk to and…" he paused, biting his lip nervously.

"And?" his sister prompted.

"He doesn't know who I am. I told him my name was Chris and he's kind of messed up. I mean, he has this crazy homophobic family that sends him to therapy to 'cure the gay' and yet he still seems to be this wonderful genuinely nice guy."

"Just get to know him some more before you tell him who you are. Take him on a couple dates. Make sure he likes you for _you_."

"I feel like I'm lying to him, though," Kurt mumbled guiltily.

"He'll understand. Everybody treats you different when they know you're royalty. They tiptoe around you. You don't want that do you?"

"No…"

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how much she means to me_

_And avoid that circumstance_

_Where there's no second chance_

_To tell her how I feel_

"So where is he?" she asked, glancing around.

Kurt looked around for a moment before he spotted him over in the corner. "He's over at that table in the corner with the plain black mask."

"What's his name?"

"Blaine."

"I'm gonna go ask him to dance."

"Santana, no—" and before he had a chance to stop her, she was halfway across the dance floor, striding purposefully in Blaine's direction. Kurt moved to disappear into the crowd and watch.

_I woke up this morning_

_With this feeling inside me that I can't explain_

_Like a weight that I've carried_

_Been carried away, away_

_But I know something is coming_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know it's amazing, can save me_

_My time is coming_

_And I'll find my way out of this longest drought_

"Did you get a dance with the princess?" Blaine asked Wes, looking around, trying to spot where Chris had gone. He thought he saw him on the far side of the room, but he disappeared a moment later into the crowd. He thought about going after him, but his thoughts were interrupted by a beautiful girl in a red dress coming up to their table.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of dancing with you," she said, looking at Blaine who suddenly realized it was the princess speaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry—I just—" he stuttered.

"How 'bout right now?" she asked, offering her hand. Blaine quickly stood and took her hand, following her to the dance floor.

_It feels like today I know_

_It feels like today I'm sure_

_It's the one thing that's missin'_

_The one thing I'm wishin'_

_The last sacred blessin'_

_It feels like today_

_Feels like today_

"You look really beautiful tonight," Blaine told her after a few awkward moments of looking anywhere but at her.

"Thank you, you're looking pretty snazzy yourself," she smiled. "How're you enjoying the evening?"

"Oh, it's great, the food, the music, it's all great."

They danced for a few moments in silence.

_So while this storm is breaking_

_While there's light at the end of the tunnel_

_Keep running towards it_

_Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache_

_Soon this dam will break_

"Where do you go to school?" she asked.

"McKinley," he answered, not sure what else to say. He'd never met royalty before!

"It's usually expected for one to talk while dancing," she commented, teasing.

Blaine blushed. "Sorry, I'm just not sure what appropriate conversation with royalty is. I'm a little star-struck."

"Forget I'm royalty then. Just for the rest of the song. Why didn't you come ask me to dance?"

"Well," Blaine hesitated. "You had plenty of others to dance with and I'm not really supposed to be here and you draw a lot of attention."

"You had to sneak out to go to a ball that you're supposed to be at?"

"My family doesn't really like me to go anywhere," he explained. "I have a lot of chores and stuff that I'm expected to do."

"What are you? Cinderella?" she smiled.

"If that were true, I'd meet the prince tonight and escape away to the palace and live happily ever after," Blaine blushed. "I mean—"

"No, no, you finally forgot I was princess for a second. I like it."

"I didn't mean to insinuate that the prince is gay."

"You haven't met your prince tonight then?" she asked, ignoring his apology.

"I thought the prince wasn't here?"

"Oh, no, I meant a prince in general. Not _the_ prince. You know?"

"Oh, well, I did meet this guy—"

"You like him! Maybe he'll turn out to be your prince and rescue you from the evil step-family!"

"If only my life were a fairy tale…"

"If only any of our lives were! You're the nicest guy I've met tonight and you're gay, just my luck."

"Sorry," Blaine apologized.

"No, it's fine, just a little disappointing."

"Excuse me," Wes suddenly appeared. "Sorry, princess, but Blaine, we've gotta go! Now!"

Blaine looked around quickly, searching for Chris in the crowd. He was standing against a wall to his left. "I'm sorry, Princess, I've gotta go, it was wonderful meeting you."

"I hope to see you again, Blaine," she said in farewell as they started walking away.

"We've gotta go now, Blaine. We should've left already."

"Hold on, I've gotta say bye to Chris. Do you have a pen?"

"I don't, but here," he said, grabbing a pen off a table as they passed and shoving it into his hand. "Hurry!"

"I'll be right back! Meet me at the door!" Blaine quickly made his way to Chris.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he told the man standing next to Chris. "Hey, I've gotta go," he said, grabbing Chris's hand and scribbling his phone number into it. "Call me? Text me? Anything? I've gotta go," and he turned and quickly jogged to the door where Wes was waiting.

"Wait," he heard Chris call behind him as they walked out the door.

"Sorry, I'm late," he called behind him as he and Wes started running to the car.

**A/N: Songs are "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum, "Over" by Blake Shelton, "Feels Like Today" by Rascal Flatts, and "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Garth Brooks. Regular disclaimers, Glee isn't mine, if it was I would be able to afford Chris's new book without having to put it on the charge card.**

**Thanks to all of you that have followed and favorited and reviewed...well, the one that's reviewed :) Thank you intensewhatever for the reviews :) I would love for some more reviews. This is my first fic, and I'd really love some feedback, even if its criticism.**


	4. First Date

"He gave me his number."

"Yeah, that usually means to call or text him."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt bit his lip, nervously.

"'Hello' or 'hi' or 'heyy' are always good ways to start a conversation," Santana rolled her eyes.

"I just got his number last night, isn't there some kind of rule about how long you wait to call someone back?" Kurt was making up excuses and he knew it, but he just couldn't figure out how to go about talking to Blaine.

"The only people that adhere to those rules are idiots that don't want a meaningful relationship with anyone in their lives, which definitely is not you."

"So I should text him?"

"Yes!"

"I'll just wait 'til later," Kurt shrugged, turning to leave the room. Santana jumped up and slipped his phone out of his pocket before he had time to react. "Santana! What are you doing? Give it back."

Kurt started towards Santana, who quickly moved out of his reach. Santana quickly found Blaine's name and typed a quick message: _Hey, this is Chris from last night, I hope you made it home before you turned into a pumpkin. _

"What are you sending him? Give it back!"

Santana tossed Kurt's phone onto the bed after pressing send, which Kurt promptly dove for. "You'll thank me later."

"I would've texted him later," Kurt argued. "You didn't need to do that."

"You would've talked yourself out of it long enough to have Blaine thinking you threw his phone number away."

"Would not!"

Kurt's phone bleeped in his hand with an incoming text message.

"Is it Blaine?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," Kurt replied, turning to leave the room with a grin on his face, staring at his phone.

"Your welcome!" she called after him.

Blaine was in his room doing homework when his phone rang informing him of a new text message. He had convinced himself to not expect Chris to call or text for a day or two, so his face split into an enormous grin when it was from an unknown number. **Hey, this is Chris from last night, I hope you made it home before you turned into a pumpkin.**

Blaine thought a moment before responding. _I did not turn into a pumpkin, but unfortunately Wes's car did._

He tried to return to his history paper he had been working on, but didn't find the War of 1812 half as interesting as he had before receiving the text. He tapped his pencil nervously for a few moments before his phone rang.

**Did you lose a glass slipper as well?**

_Why? Did you happen to find one?_

**I suppose the princess might've, she seemed to like you.**

_She also was fully aware of my being 100% gay, which seemed to be a bit of a disappointment to her._

**Ah. Yes. Well, not all of us were so disappointed with that. ;)**

_You didn't meet any other dashing young men last night that caught your attention, then?_

**Are you asking if I saw the prince?**

_Is the prince dashing?_

**I wouldn't call him such.**

_Then no._

**Have you seen the new Spider Man movie?**

Blaine quickly texted Wes.

_I think Chris might be about to ask me out._

Ok. Why are you telling me?

_How am I supposed to go out on a date when my parents won't let me leave the house?_

Sneak out? Isn't the family going to be gone all evening Friday?

_I think so. I'm not going to let him pick me up, though. Can you give me a ride so I can just meet him somewhere?_

It's a good thing you're my best friend.

_I take that as a yes?_

Correct.

_No, I haven't, but I've been wanting to._

**In that case, would you let me take you next weekend?**

_Is this you asking me out on a date?_

**Only if you say yes.**

**Food is included.**

_Well, if food is included, then I just can't say no, now can I?_ ;)

**Friday?**

_Yes, I'll have to meet you somewhere, though._

**Why can't I pick you up?**

_Can't have my parents catching me. Wes'll give me a ride to the mall and we can meet up there?_

**Alright :)**

Blaine couldn't believe it. He was going on his first date on Friday.

Kurt and Blaine texted throughout the week, talking about their days and how they were both looking forward to Friday. However when Friday came, they could both be found running around their rooms, throwing clothes every which way, freaking out. Blaine was on the phone with Wes, who knew nothing about fashion, and Kurt was talking to his sister, who was enjoying teasing him.

"Should I be trying to blend in?" Kurt asked, holding up a pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt.

"Why would you want to blend in?" Santana asked from her place, sitting in the middle of his king-size bed.

"I don't want someone realizing I'm the prince, obviously," he replied. "I haven't even told Blaine yet, and I don't think I'm going to tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's our first date. I don't want to be dumped on the first date."

"He wouldn't dump you."

"You don't know that. I lied to him. He may take that as a horrible offense, no matter what my intentions."

"Okay, yeah, I guess I could understand that. You'll tell him soon, though?"

"Definitely. Maybe next date. Depending on how well tonight goes, of course."

"Already planning on a second date?"

"Maybe," Kurt blushed.

"Are you on your way over here yet?" Blaine asked Wes on the phone.

"No, your date isn't for another couple hours, I'm not coming to get you 'til then."

"What am I going to do if my parents find out?"

"They aren't going to find out."

"But what if they do?" Blaine was pacing around his room, throwing clothes onto his bed, trying to decide what to wear.

"We'll deal with that when it happens. You're eighteen, they can't entirely control your life anymore."

"I think Dr. Brown is suspicious."

"Your therapist?"

"Yeah, he seemed to think I was happier than usual this week and I was coming up with lame excuses as to why. I hope he doesn't saying anything to my dad."

"They don't even know you went to the ball, how would they figure out that you have a soon-to-be boyfriend?"

Blaine blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet."

"I don't want to assume anything."

"You've been texting all week and you get a ridiculous smile on your face every time you get a new one, I can imagine he's having the same reaction. You're smitten. I'm sure he is, too."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I definitely do. Now, go get ready and do some of your homework to kill some time."

"I'm already finished with all my homework and David's and Adam's and I already did all the chores they told me."

"They still haven't figured out how long it really takes you to do anything, have they?"

"I've gotten pretty quick at stuff. Faster than I used to be."

"That's good, you deserve a little free time. I'll see you in a couple hours. Go read a book or something."

"I'll be back at eleven to get you, unless you text me otherwise," Wes told him, as he got out of the car. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Wes," Blaine replied, pushing the car door shut. "See you."

Wes drove away with a wave and Blaine shuffled over to entrance to the mall. Chris was supposed to meet him there, but he wasn't sure if they were eating here or going somewhere else for their date. He didn't have to wonder long before a silver Nissan Coupe pulled up to the sidewalk and Chris got out of the driver's side. He left the car running and came over to Blaine.

"Hey," he smiled, giving Blaine a quick hug before leading him back towards the car. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Blaine grinned back as Chris opened the passenger-side door for him to get in. Chris pushed the door shut after Blaine had gotten in and hurried around to the other side.

"Where're we going?" Blaine asked as Chris settled into the car and shut the door.

"Please don't judge me on the cheesiness of this date," Chris asked, shifting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb.

"Dinner and a movie?" Blaine grinned.

"Nope, that was sort of the original plan but my sister says that is not the thing to do for a first date."

"It's a classic, though."

"I know. But she gave me some ideas and so we're going to go mini-golfing since it's nice out, if that's alright with you."

"Sounds fun. I haven't been to mini-golf in ages."

"Are you any good?" Chris asked.

"Not really, no," Blaine laughed.

"No, I want the pink ball," Blaine pointed to the neon pink ball on the rack behind the man that was helping them. He grabbed the ball Blaine was pointing at and handed it to him with a smile, looking at Kurt questioningly.

"Uh, I guess I'll take the bright blue one," Kurt told him, picking a color at random.

"Alright, here's your score sheet, you go right through that door and you can play the red course or the blue course. The blue course is the easier one," the man told them, handing Kurt his ball and pointing towards a door.

"Thank you," Kurt and Blaine both said as they made their way to the door.

"I'm voting for the blue course, because I really am not very good at this," Blaine said as they made their way over to the course.

"That's fine with me. You want to go first?"

"No, I want to see if you're any good at this before I show my complete ineptitude," Blaine laughed.

"Alright, I'm not that good either. This should be interesting."

"How did you miss that?"

"What? I don't know, how did you miss the two-inch shot on the last hole?"

"I told you, I hit it too hard. You didn't even hit anywhere near the hole."

"Whatever," Blaine shoved Kurt playfully. "I told you I was bad at this."

"I figured you were downplaying your skill, I didn't think you could actually be this bad at it," Kurt shoved him back.

"Are you up for a walk around the park?" Chris asked, as they walked towards his car after dinner.

"Sure, we've still got," Blaine looked at his phone. "Another hour to kill."

"It's just so nice outside, I didn't want to waste it."

"How late is your curfew?" Blaine asked a few moments later as Chris held the car door for him.

"I don't think I was strictly given one, but I'm assuming it's midnight."

"Or your car will turn into a pumpkin?" Blaine smiled.

"Yep, and the fairy godmother who gave me this would definitely not feel bad about taking it back," Chris replied as he got into the car and put his seatbelt on.

"Your parents don't sound very strict," Blaine commented.

"It's just my dad. My mom passed away when I was little. But yeah, he can be strict, but he trusts me and my sister quite a lot, so he doesn't really give us a whole bunch of rules."

"Lucky, he sounds like a good dad."

"He's the best," Chris said, truthfully.

"And he's totally okay with you being gay?"

"Yeah, he didn't even question it, said he'd always knew, gave me a hug and that was the end of it."

"I'm jealous, I have to admit."

"I know your parents aren't supportive, but how exactly did they react when you told them?"

"Well, I told my dad when I was thirteen and he told me I was an abomination and started sending me to therapy the next day where they tell me that there's something wrong with me, but they can fix me if I'll let them."

"That's horrible," Chris said, reaching over to grab Blaine's hand as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I never really told anybody other than Wes after that, but it seems like everyone at school knows, I think my stepbrothers spread the word."

"There aren't any other gay kids at your school?"

"Not that I know of, at least no one that's out of the closet."

"Who was your first crush?"

"When I was fourteen, there was this guy, Finn, that was about four years older than me that I had a major crush on. I thought I was totally in love with him. He, of course, was totally straight. How about you?"

"I remember around the time I came out to my dad, there was this boy named Sam, who I still swear has to be bi, at least. He was a year older and I met him at school in choir. He had a gorgeous voice, too, but he claims to be straight."

"Too bad."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Blaine asked, shyly looking at the ground as they continued walking around the trail.

"No, I haven't. My dad kind of wanted me to wait 'til I was older to start dating," Kurt blushed. "So here I am."

"I'm glad. No crazy ex-boyfriends that can get in our way," Blaine smiled.

"I had a really great time," Blaine told him as they pulled up to the curb behind Wes's car.

"I'm glad, me, too."

They sat there in silence for a moment, just as Blaine was about to go ahead and get out of the car, Chris spoke.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine looked over at him. Chris quickly leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"I hope we can do this again?" he asked as he leaned back.

"Definitely," Blaine replied with a goofy grin on his face. "Text me."

"I'll talk to you later," Chris bit his lip, nervously, as a smile spread over his face.

Blaine got out of the car and walked over to get into Blaine's with the goofy grin plastered across his face.

"How did it go?" Wes asked. "I don't even need to ask, that goofy grin tells me all I need to know."

**A/N: Sorry this update took longer, I was having trouble writing their first date. I hope you all like it, though! Review, review, review! And thank you to all of you who have followed/reviewed already. You're keeping me writing. **


	5. A Ride Home

**A/N: In texting conversations, **Blaine** and **_Kurt._ Also, this chapter includes swears including both F-words.

_Wednesday:_

(Blaine's POV)

"What are you so happy about?" Blaine's stepmother sneered. Blaine had been walking around with a goofy smile on his face all week.

"Nothing, I just-got an A on my Biology test," Blaine quickly lied.

"You better be getting straight A's, all you do is clean and study. You'd be a downright idiot along with being a faggot if you couldn't A's in your circumstances."

Blaine just smiled and carried his basket of laundry down the stairs to his room.

_Are we still on for Friday night?_

Of course we are, I'm looking forward to it. :)

_Me, too. How was your day at school?_

I got an A on my Bio test :)

_Congrats. :)_

What did you do today?

_I had a German lesson and government. And I went out for lunch with my dad._

Government? I'm pretty good at government, if you ever need tutoring :)

_Is that an offer to study or to 'study' with me? ;)_

Hmmm…I guess both.

_I might have to take you up on that._

I hope you will.

_I'm being called down to dinner, I've gotta go._

Talk to you later?

_Definitely. :)_

_Friday night, Klaine's second date:_

(Kurt's POV)

"That was Wes, he's not going to be able to pick me up tonight, can you drop me off at home?"

"You know I will. Are your parents going to be gone still, though?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be gone 'til midnight or so."

"It's the blue house right up here on the left. Yeah, right here."

Kurt pulled over to the curb and put the car in park.

"I had a great time," he smiled. "I hope we'll do this again."

"We definitely will," Blaine replied. Kurt leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I, um, need to tell you something-" Kurt started.

"Who the fuck is that?" a man's voice shouted and they both jumped, looking out the window. There was a man coming across the yard from Blaine's front door across the street. A slightly chubby woman was standing in the doorway watching him. Blaine jumped out of the car, quickly.

"Dad, I -"

Kurt quickly turned the car off and opened his door to get out as well.

"Who is this fag?" his father asked, pointing furiously in Kurt's direction.

Kurt could see the secret service car out of the corner of his eye down the block inching closer. He waved them off, trying to keep them from getting into this unless absolutely necessary.

"I don't want that fag in my house, anymore, Peter!" the woman, whom Kurt assumed was the stepmother, shouted.

"What do you think you're doing? How did you even meet this little faggot? Have you been sneaking out for months? With all that we do for you? You ungrateful little fucker."

"Sir, he-" Kurt started to interrupt.

"I don't want to hear it from you, you little slut," Blaine's father started towards him. "I'm sure that's what you are. Who else would want him?"

"Dad, stop-"

"Sir, there's nothing wrong with Blaine," Kurt said as calmly as he could as the man was almost right in front of him.

"What do you mean, nothing wrong with him? He's an abomination and he's going to hell, just like you," Blaine's father reached out and poked him sharply in the chest. Blaine suddenly appeared, shoving his father back away from Kurt, just as Kurt saw the secret service pulling up to the house and getting out, slowly advancing to Kurt.

"I'm fine, guys," Kurt said over his shoulder just as Blaine's father started in again.

"You can go pack your bags, mister. I don't want anything to do with you. We tried to help you and you go behind our backs to date this little fag over here. You can get the hell out! I don't ever want to see you or your little fucker's face again!"

"Dad, no-I don't have anywhere to go-"

"I don't care get the fuck out of my sight," his dad replied as he started back towards the front door.

"Blaine," Kurt said, trying to stop him from following.

"You can go stay with your little fucker there, if that's what you want!" Blaine's father shouted behind him.

Suddenly, the secret service guys couldn't stand still any longer. One had Blaine's father held with his hands behind his back before anyone had realized what had happened.

"Who the fuck are you?" he shouted.

"You cannot address His Highness is such a manner," Noah, or Puck as the rest of the secret service liked to call him, said in his position where he was holding Blaine's father's hands behind his back.

"His Highness? I don't see any fucking royals around-" Puck twisted his arm just enough to cause a little pain.

"Blaine, grab your stuff, you're coming home with me," Kurt said in Blaine's direction, hoping the shock wouldn't freeze him in his position. "Do you need help?"

Blaine nodded, staring at Kurt with huge hazel eyes, and turned to silently go into the house. Kurt followed him through the front door and down the stairs to the basement which appeared to be Blaine's room.

"I've just gotta throw some clothes into a bag, could you grab my school stuff off the desk over there? Your Highness?" his tone bit into Kurt.

"Blaine, you don't-"

"Know your name? Yeah, apparently I don't, _Chris_." Blaine quickly shoved clothes into a duffel bag and Kurt silently went over to pack everything on the desk into a backpack.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you," Kurt said as they trudged back up the stairs.

"When? When I met your family? When you showed up on my TV?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said again and they walked in silence out the door.

On the lawn, Noah had let Mr. Anderson go and he and Mrs. Anderson were standing on the porch, watching the guards with distrust.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Noah asked and came over to take Blaine's bags from them.

"I'm fine, Noah, thank you."

"Going straight home, then, sir?" Noah asked with a nod.

"Yes."

Kurt and Blaine climbed into the car and waited only moments for Noah and Finn to climb into their car before Kurt pulled away from the curb and drove the familiar path home. They drove in silence, neither sure what to say to the other.

"I'll call and see if I can stay with Wes tomorrow," Blaine said as they pulled through the gates to the palace.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Kurt replied, hesitantly reaching over for Blaine's hand, which was ripped out of his reach. Kurt replaced both hands on the steering wheel as he pulled up to the front door. He parked and got out as he told Blaine, "I'll show you to your room."

Blaine followed him in silence down the hall, up two flights of stairs, and into one of their guest bedrooms.

"Thank you, I think I'd like to just be alone, Your Highness," Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded and started to leave the room before pausing for a moment, "You don't have to call me "Your Highness," it's just Kurt, I'd really rather you just called me Kurt." He shut the door behind him before Blaine could reply.

"What's going on? Puck said there was an incident and Blaine came home with you?" Burt asked as Kurt entered his office where Noah was in fact standing in front of his desk.

"Could we have a minute, Noah?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, Your Highness, I'll wait outside."

"Blaine's parents found out and his dad was yelling and cursing and he kicked Blaine out so I brought him here."

"Why did Puck have to get involved?" his dad asked.

"Mr. Anderson kind of got in my face. He was calling me and Blaine both fags and stuff and then he got in my face and kind of poked me in the chest. The only reason Puck and Finn hadn't gotten involved before that was because I waved them off because I didn't want that to be how Blaine found out who I was." Kurt sunk into the chair across from his father.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Burt asked, surprised.

"No, I was just about to, in the car, before his dad came out yelling and raising hell."

"How'd he take it?"

"He doesn't appear to be taking it well. I haven't barely talked to him and he doesn't seem like he wants to talk to me and he keeps calling me 'Your Highness.'"

"That's what people call you, he doesn't know what to call you now, give him a break," Burt pointed out.

"I know, I just, I never wanted _him_ to call me that. I wanted to be equal with him. I don't want him to think of me as someone better than him."

"You need to tell him that."

"He isn't speaking to me."

"If you go knock at his door and start talking, I think he'll listen."

(Santana's POV)

"Blaine?" Santana knocked on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" She assumed this was her invitation to come in, so she shoved the door open and stepped in, slightly surprised to see him pacing around the room.

"Hi, I sort of met you before under better circumstances-"

"Oh, hi, I-" Blaine froze. "I, uh, I'm sorry, I'm still trying to process how I ended up here, Your Highness."

"Oh, please, call me Santana. I believe you ended up here because Kurt wants you here, if that helps," she supplied, walking over to sit down in one of the arm chairs.

"Okay, yeah, but I thought he was _Chris_ up until about half an hour ago when some men in black grabbed my father and accused him of speaking badly to 'His Highness'."

"Ah, I could see how that would be a shock."

"A little bit, yeah," Blaine confessed, slipping into an arm chair across from her.

"Did he tell you why he lied?"

"Is there ever a good reason for lying?"

"You didn't answer the question," Santana mock-glared at him.

"No, he didn't, I didn't really give him much of a chance to. He _lied to me_, Santana!"

"Would you have ever talked to him the way you have if you knew he was the prince?"

"No, but-"

"Think about," she said, standing and walking back over to the door. "I'm sure he's-oh, yes, he's on his way down the hall as we speak. Just give him a chance to explain."

(Kurt's POV)

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"Can we sit down and talk?" Kurt asked, only taking a few steps into the room.

"Come sit down," Blaine gestured him to the chair that had occupied his sister only minutes before.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry for lying to you," Kurt started. "I didn't intend for it to extend beyond the night of the ball, but then I didn't want to tell you via text message because you probably wouldn't believe me. And I was scared I'd scare you away on our first date and I was going to tell you tonight, but-"

"But my dad came out the door screaming," Blaine finished. "Why did you feel the need to lie in the first place?"

"I had seen you at the school that day and I convinced my dad to let me blend in at the ball, so that I might have a chance of actually meeting you. Then I figured giving you my real name would give away who I was, so I figured I'd tell you before you left after I'd gotten to know you a little more. And then you left so abruptly, and it just kind of kept going from there."

"Did you really think I'd treat you differently?"

"Do you really believe that you wouldn't? You would have been totally different around me if you realized who I was. I wanted somebody to know me as me and not as the royal prince, I'm sorry I had to lie to you for that to happen."

"Am I really allowed to just call you Kurt?" Blaine asked, hesitantly.

"As long as we're friends and hopefully more than that, yes," Kurt smiled.

"I want to be more than that," Blaine admitted.

"Me too."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes, of course," Kurt grinned and stood to come over and give Blaine a kiss. In leaning over to kiss Blaine, Blaine had grabbed his waste and Kurt had ended up in his lap, grinning into the kiss they continued to share.

Someone cleared their throat behind them a few moments later and they jumped apart.

"Dad, what're you-" Kurt started.

"I see you two worked things out," he smiled slightly. Blaine was mortified, this was not how he had imagined meeting Kurt's dad and especially not how he had imagined ever meeting the king.

"Yes, sir," Blaine muttered.

"I just wanted to let you both know that I'm fine with Blaine staying here. He's welcome to stay here, but Kurt, you having a boyfriend stay institutes some rules."  
"Okay, like what?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want the two of you alone in either one of your rooms-"

"Dad, I'm almost eighteen."

"Yes, and when you turn eighteen, you may do away with that rule if you wish. There are plenty of places that you can be alone without being completely alone for the next month until you turn eighteen. Whatever you choose to do after that, I don't want to hear about, just make sure you are safe. The only other rule I have is that there is to be no sneaking out. You have to take someone with you, for your safety. They can follow at a distance, but you have to take them with you."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said from his chair.

"And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone that you're staying here or that you're dating the prince. I'm sure you can figure out why."

"I'd only planned to tell my best friend, Wes, sir. He won't tell."

"Alright, that's fine. And you don't have to call me sir," Burt smiled. "Burt will do just fine."

Blaine nodded.

"Now, are you boys up for some ice cream? I hear that Mrs. Hudson made some homemade this evening, I believe your sister is already down there."

"Sounds delicious," Kurt replied, grabbing Blaine's hand to pull him towards the door to follow his father down the hall and then down the stairs.

"I have to admit, I'm going to have to admit somebody'll have to take me back to my room, I am so lost," Blaine admitted as they took several turns down a hallway and then went through the dining room and into the kitchen, where Santana was indeed sitting with Puck and Finn.

"I hope you don't mind, Dad, I mentioned ice cream and they both followed me down here."

"No, no, I'm sure Mrs. Hudson made more than enough for the entire household, she knows how well we all like her ice cream," Burt smiled.

"Yeah, Blaine, wait 'til you taste this, it's the best," Finn commented.

(Blaine's POV)

"C'mon, Blaine, I'll take you back to your room," Kurt said, and Burt gave him a warning look. "I know, Dad, I know, I'm just taking him up there and then I'm going to my own room," he yawned. "I'm tired anyways."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," Blaine said, rising from the stool he was sitting on at the counter. Kurt offered his hand and Blaine took it with a smile as they left the room.

"I promise I'll give you a tour tomorrow," Kurt told him as they walked up the stairs. "I know this place is easy to get lost in."

"Yeah, I don't think I quite realized how huge it was last time I was here."

"Most people don't go beyond the second floor, the third floor is mostly just for the family. Our suites and then guest rooms and the movie room and the smaller library."

"Movie room?" Blaine perked up.

"Yeah, I'll show it to you tomorrow," Kurt smiled. "Maybe we can have a movie night. Or afternoon. Or whatever."

"I look forward to it."

"Well, here you are," Kurt said as they reached Blaine's room.

"Thanks for-well, for everything," Blaine said, blushing slightly.

Kurt reached over to brush his thumb along Blaine's burning cheek before tilting Blaine's head so that Kurt could lean in and kiss him.

"Good night," he whispered, barely moving away from his lips so that Blaine could feel the words on his own lips before kissing him again.

"Good night," Blaine said as they stepped apart, smiling.

**A/N: I kind of wrote this chapter before the first date chapter. I kind of just started skipping around in my writing, so this happened. I hope you like it. I had someone comment it was confusing whose point of view it was, so I tried to label it for this chapter to make it clearer. Please review! I hope two updates makes up for the lack of updates for two weeks **


	6. A Tour

Blaine woke up disoriented, confused momentarily before the events of the night before flooded back into his mind. He was still shocked that his family had actually kicked him out. At least he didn't have to go to his therapist anymore, he smiled. He got up and meandered over to his bags that he hadn't bothered to unpack the night before. He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before wandering over to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"Bottom or top?" Kurt asked when Blaine answered his door an hour later.

"What?" Blaine blushed slightly.

"Bottom or-" Kurt stopped, blushing as he realized what Blaine thought he'd asked. "No, no, your tour of the palace. You want to start on the top floor?"

"I guess we might as well start here," Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, well, you obviously know this is your room…" Kurt gestured to Blaine's room and then turned and started down the hallway. He opened the door down the hallway and on the opposite wall from Blaine's, before saying, "This is my room." Blaine looked inside quickly before Kurt snapped the door shut and crossed the hall to another door. "Sorry, my dad's rules say you and I can't be in my room or yours alone, so I don't want to push it the first day," Kurt offered in explanation.

"But someday in the future we will, I presume," Blaine smirked.

Kurt blushed slightly, "This is another guest room," he gestured inside the door. "Most of these rooms don't get used much at all," he continued down the hall, opening doors at random. "Security headquarters are across the hall and are right there on every floor. There's bedrooms for the security team down there, too, even though Finn and Noah are the only ones that actually live here most of the time."

"Alright, I'm exhausted," Blaine dramatically collapsed into an armchair in the main library where the tour had ended.

"Wanna see a secret?" Kurt smiled.

"Secret passageway?" Blaine jumped up, excited.

"Secret and locked, yes. Swear to secrecy?" he asked, offering his pinky finger.

"Yeah, of course," Blaine grinned, locking their pinky fingers together.

Kurt walked over to the far side of the library and pushed lightly on a, seemingly random, bookshelf, which twisted around to reveal a passageway. Kurt waved Blaine over and showed him the door a few steps down the passageway. He quickly typed a few numbers into the small keypad next to it, before the door opened to reveal a staircase.

"Where does it go?" Blaine asked, staring with wide eyes.

"King's private quarters."

"That's awesome!" he replied as they started up the stairs.

"Totally secret. Only ones who know about it are me, my dad, Noah, and Noah's uncle who used to be head of security before he retired. It's kind of been a secret passed from king to king and between supremely trusted security men. My dad, mom, and Noah's uncle used to have the passcode and then my dad moved to his own suite after Mom died. He said the place reminded him of her too much, he couldn't handle it, so he had Noah change it so that it's just me and Noah that know the code now."

"Santana doesn't even know?" Blaine asked, shocked that Kurt would show him something so secret.

"Nope."

"Why'd you show me?"

"It was the quickest way back upstairs. And I trust you. And, really," he said, gesturing to another keypad by the door they had just reached at the top of the stairs. "You still don't know either code to get in or out."

"Nothing to do with impressing me, then?" Blaine winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think I can be more impressive than a secret passageway."

"I don't know, I'm pretty impressed."

"You're in a castle getting a private tour by the prince and you're most impressed by one secret passageway?"

"I'm a simple man."

Kurt grinned. "Well, hurry up, my dad'll kill me if he catches us in here."

"And why would that be?"

"It's the king's quarters."

"And you've never been in here?" Blaine asked, purposely slowing down to look around the tastefully decorated sitting room. There was a small staircase in the corner and he could see a reading room through a door on his right that they were passing.

"Of course I've been in here, my dad's been letting me redecorate the place for when I get married and move in," Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the door. "But this counts as my room and we're not supposed to be alone in my room or your room."

"You seem awfully set on following the rules," Blaine replied as they slipped out the door to the empty hallway.

"Only because I'm awfully set on you getting to stay and us not having to be monitored twenty-four-seven. My dad gives me very few rules, but if I break just one, it's all downhill."

"He trusts you, though."

"Yeah, he definitely trusts me. I'm almost to the age that he can't really be giving me rules anymore, though. Which he is well aware of and, now that you're living here, he's going to be watching me like a hawk."

"When are you old enough that he's not going to give you rules?"

"I'll be eighteen in a couple weeks and then I'll be able to go to college in the fall, so somewhere in there I think he'll lighten up."

"When do you get crowned prince?"

"Anytime after I've turned eighteen, technically, but I think they're planning to wait 'til I've finished college unless something happens to change their minds or I decide to get married before then."

They had reached the private movie theater that was just down the hall from the king's quarters.

"What movie are you in the mood for?" Kurt asked.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't know. A musical. You pick."

"A musical? Sound of Music. Classic."

**A/N: Sorry, it's not much of an update, but I wanted to give you all something, since I haven't posted in entirely too long. Coming up is Blaine telling Wes and Wes getting to come see the palace a bit. Thank you to all of you that are sticking with me through this. I've gotten crazy busy with school and work and I only had time to write this because I'm sick and homework is giving me a headache.**


	7. Back to School

"I have to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell anyone else and not to freak out."

"Okay, I'm already helping you date Chris secretly, I think I can handle another secret," Wes rolled his eyes.

"Chris isn't really Chris," Blaine started.

"What?"

"Chris is a fake name he gave me to hide his identity at the ball. His real name is Kurt," Blaine explained, glad for once that they sat at a table in the corner away from prying eyes and ears. "As in, Prince Kurt."

"What?! No way," Wes laughed. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not," Blaine looked at him seriously. "I'm dating the prince and you're the only one I'm allowed to tell."

"And you're still living with your parents?"

"Well, no, Friday night, when you got grounded and couldn't pick me up?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, Kurt was going to drop me off, but my parents were already home and my dad came out screaming and yelling and kicked me out."

"And Kurt just stood there."

"Well, yeah, until a couple secret service guys showed up behind him when my dad got into his face. One of them grabbed him and told him that he couldn't talk to 'His Highness' like that, which was a big shock for me, since he hadn't had the chance to tell me he was actually the prince. Then Kurt said I was coming with him and we went and got some of my stuff and left."

"So, you're living at the palace?" Wes asked, shocked.

"Right now, yeah. I was actually going to see if you could give me a ride back after school. It's bad enough having to get a ride here in the morning without being noticed, but getting a ride from you would look a lot less suspicious."

"Yeah, sure. Can I come see the palace?"

"You can hang out for a little bit, I don't think they'll mind," Blaine shrugged.

"Awesome!"

"Please don't act weird. It's already kind of weird."

"What? I've only been here once before. I'm allowed to gawk a little. I'm not the one that got a private tour with his highness," Wes replied.

"Hey, Blaine, who's this?" Puck asked as he and Finn passed them in the hallway.

"This is Wes, I hope it's alright I invited him over for a bit."

"Not my call, but I think they expect you to treat this as your home, so it's fine, I'm sure."

"Do you know if Kurt's done with his lessons yet?"

"Yeah," Puck glanced at his watch. "He's usually with his sister about now, I'd check her rooms."

"Alright, thanks, Puck," he replied and lead Wes towards the stairs.

"Who's that?" Wes asked, once they were out of earshot.

"Head of security. They live here most of the time," Blaine replied as he led Wes up the stairs.

"Where are you staying at?"

"My room's up by Kurt and Santana's rooms."

"He put you in a room right by him," Wes smirked.

"Yeah, shut up," he blushed slightly. "We're not allowed to be in each other's rooms together without chaperones anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's the rule."

"That seems like such a normal rule for such a bizarre circumstance."

"They're still teenagers," Burt's voice broke into the conversation as they reached the second floor landing. Blaine blushed slightly.

"Uhm, this is Wes, sir, and Wes, this is-the king? His majesty?" he looked to Burt with a question on his face.

"Blaine, I told you to call me Burt. Nice to meet you, Wes. On your way to find Kurt?"

"Yeah, Puck said he was probably with Santana."

"That'd be the best place to start. Are you staying for dinner, Wes?"

"No, sir, my mom expects me home," Wes replied, shocked to be being addressed by the king, much less invited to dinner.

"Well, I hope you'll join us for dinner sometime soon, if you're as good of friends with Blaine as I hear," he smiled.

"I will, thank you, sir."

Burt started down the stairs as the boys continued up to the third floor.

"I can't believe I just had a conversation with our king and I can't even tell anybody because I'd have to explain why I was here."

"Sorry, I'm sure it'll all come out eventually and then you'll be able to talk."

They continued in relative silence, Wes pointing to random things in the hallway asking what that door led to or who that was, until they reached Santana's door and Blaine knocked.

"Come in!" Santana called from inside the room.

"I heard Kurt might be up here with you," Blaine asked as he pushed the door open.

"You heard right," Kurt smiled from where he was sitting in an armchair by Santana's bed.

"I take it this is Wes?" Santana asked as Blaine and Wes entered the room.

"Yeah, Wes, this is Santana-err-Princess Santana?" Blaine faltered, looking towards Kurt confused.

"Santana's fine, Blaine," Santana grinned. "Nice to meet you, Wes."

"I'm sorry, I had the awkward moment of introducing him to your father on the way up here, too, and I just wasn't sure whether I should introduce you formally or informally or if it mattered-"

"Blaine, babe, it's okay. It being your best friend, it's fine in this case to just introduce informally. He pretty much knows who we are anyways," Kurt explained, standing and walking over to link his fingers with Blaine's in reassurance.

"I'm totally lost on this whole 'royalty' thing," Blaine confessed.

"It's fine," Santana said. "You'll learn. We'll teach you this stuff before you get put into any situation that really matters with formal stuff. That won't be for a while yet, since Kurt hasn't even come out publicly yet."

"Can't introduce my boyfriend to the general public without the public knowing that I'm gay."

"So, how was school, Blaine? Wes?"

"Same as always."

"Yeah, other than finding out about Blaine and Kurt, it was an uneventful day."

"Do we have plans this evening?" Kurt asked his sister.

"Not that I'm aware of," she shrugged. "Dad's got meetings all evening, so it's just us for dinner."

"Wes, you're welcome to stay," Kurt added, glancing over to him.

"That's alright, I've actually got to head home," he apologized, looking down at a text he'd just received. "My mom wants me home ASAP."

"Oh, alright, well, it was nice seeing you again."

"I'll walk you out. I didn't expect you to have to leave so fast," Blaine admitted. "What's so important at home?"

"Honestly? My mom wants me to help clean house because we're supposed to be having guests tomorrow."

Blaine turned to walk Wes out as Wes waved to the prince and princess before leaving the room.

"I can't believe how easily you fit into this place," Wes commented on their way down the stairs.

"What d'you mean?"

"They've just accepted you into the family so quickly," he explained. "You don't seem so much like a guest as you do a family member."

"Yeah, they're very accepting and I think they just want Kurt to be happy," Blaine smiled.

"Well, you're definitely accomplishing that."

Blaine blushed. "I've never been this happy. Ever."

"I know, I'm happy for you."

They said their goodbyes at the door and Blaine returned upstairs to Santana's room.

"Do you guys have homework? I mean, being homeschooled do you get homework?" Blaine asked upon re-entering the room.

"Of course we do, and we hate it just like any self-respecting teenager," Santana scowled.

"And you put it off as long as possible, right?" Blaine grinned. "So, we can relax and watch a movie until dinner and do homework later?"

"Sounds great. Except I'm voting for catching up on the DVR," Kurt stipulated.

"Fine by me," Blaine agreed, slipping out of his shoes and joining Kurt and Santana on her bed.

Kurt grabbed the remote control and flipped through the DVR listing their options.

"NCIS, Say Yes to the Dress, House Hunters, The Vampire Diaries, Modern -"

"Vampire Diaries," Blaine voted.

"Alright," Santana consented as Kurt selected The Vampire Diaries from the menu and pressed play.

"I'm sure this choice has nothing to do with the gorgeousness that is Damon Salvatore?" Kurt teased Blaine as they leaned against the headboard, hands intertwined between their bodies that were pressed next to each other.

"No, no, not at all," Blaine lied with a smile.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated and now I'm giving you a short update, but I wanted to give you something! I only had time for this because of Thanksgiving break. So….I don't want to promise anything but I will try to update again ASAP and I hope you all are enjoying this. This chapter isn't really much plot development, but I felt like Wes had to know, so yeah. Thank you all that are following/reviewing! I love you all.


	8. Typical Friday

"Hey, fag," Karofsky shoved Blaine into a locker as he and a couple other jocks passed.

Blaine's books dropped to the floor as he hit the locker, causing the boys to laugh and high-five Karofsky as they continued down the hall. Blaine took a deep breath and leaned over to lift his books just as the bell rang, telling him he had sixty seconds to get to class on the other side of the building. _Great._ The hallways began to quickly clear as Blaine rushed to his personal finance class that was a good three hallways away. He was a few doorways away when the bell rang and he reached the door just as Mrs. Thomas was about to close it.

"I'm going to have to mark you tardy, Mr. Anderson," she frowned as he passed her and quickly slipped into his seat.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry," he apologized, not daring to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

She began class, but only fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Thomas walked over to answer it as the class began to chatter during her distraction.

"Mr. Anderson, you're needed in Mr. Figgins' office right away," she turned to tell him. "Go ahead and take your things, I don't think you'll be back."

Blaine quickly gathered his things and tried to ignore the whispers that began to grow in volume as he left the room. He followed a girl that he didn't know down the hall, confused why he was being called to the principal's office.

"Mr. Anderson, your therapist just called to ask if you had been attending school," Mr. Figgins explained upon Blaine's entrance into his office.

"I haven't missed a day, sir," Blaine replied, curiously.

"I see that, Mr. Anderson, but I asked why he was worried and he said that you were no longer attending therapy or living with your parents. So, since you are still a minor, the school needs to know where you've been living," Figgins continued.

"I-uh-" Blaine stuttered, not sure how to answer since no one was supposed to know of his living at the castle. "Can I-uh-can I make a quick phone call?"

"Why aren't you living with your parents?" he asked instead.

"I was kicked out. I'm staying with a friend."

"Who?"

"Can I just make a quick call?"

"I don't see why you would need to, but I suppose so. Keep it short," he said, rising from his seat. "I'm going to get a coffee from the teachers' lounge and you better have an answer for me when I get back."

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kurt as soon as the principal shut the door behind him.

"Please answer, please, please, please answer," he muttered to himself as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt answered after a few more rings.

"Hey, I have a bit of a situation," Blaine replied.

"Blaine? Aren't you at school?"

"Yeah, I have a little problem."

"What's wrong?"

"The school has figured out that I'm not living with my parents and are asking where I'm living and I tried to just say I was staying with a friend, but they say they need to know who it is and I don't know what to tell them."

"You can't tell them you're staying here," Kurt pointed out.

"I know. It's complicated."

"Sorry, can't you just say you're living at Wes's house?"

"I think they plan to call whoever's parents and make sure I'm staying there."

"Okay, I'll go fill Finn and Noah in on the situation. They'll figure something out."

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was finally leaving the office after Mr. Figgins had spent ten minutes on the phone interrogating Finn as to where he lived and how he knew Blaine and why he was staying with him. He entered the hallway just as the bell calling the end of his finance class, so he shrugged and went to his locker before heading down the hall to American history.

"Is everything okay with the school?" Kurt asked as soon as Blaine came through the door that afternoon.

"Yeah, I think Finn's convinced them that I'm staying with him and they've got him down as one of my emergency contacts now."

"That's good. Why did they suddenly get so curious?"

"My therapist called, apparently."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's real 'worried' about you," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, at least it's Friday," Blaine smiled, shrugging off the worries of the day.

"Speaking of which," Kurt grinned. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Nooo, I figured we'd just relax around here for the evening, why?"

"I'm vetoing the relaxing and replacing it with dinner and mini-golfing and we'll see where the night takes us," Kurt proposed. "If you're up for it."

"What time do you want me ready?"

"We can leave in an hour, I've gotta change, but I should be ready by then."

"Alright," Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'll see you in an hour," and with that, he took off up the stairs to his room.

"How can you be this bad at miniature golf?" Kurt teased as he tapped his blue ball into the hole with his third try.

"I've only been, like, twice in my life," Blaine pointed out, pretending to be offended. "I don't think you can become an expert in that amount of time, especially since one of those times was my first date with you and I wasn't really too focused on the game."

"Just don't hit it so hard," Kurt advised as Blaine, once again, hit the ball hard enough that it hit the other end and almost returned to him.

"Teach me, o wise one," he laughed as he bowed to Kurt. He giggled and came over to wrap his arms around Blaine to show him the proper way to putt, but Blaine couldn't concentrate on anything beyond the scent of Kurt - vanilla mixed with coffee.

"You aren't listening," Kurt chided as he wrapped his hands around Blaine's on his golf club.

"It's not my fault you're so intoxicating," Blaine muttered before realizing how easily Kurt could hear his words. Kurt flushed and continued with his directions.

"Just don't swing so hard and make sure you look at where you're aiming, it's better for it to not quite get there, rather than pass it and bounce back."

"Mmmhmm," Blaine hummed back, trying to focus on his words as Kurt guided him to hit the ball almost right into the hole.

"Are you this bad at bowling, too?" Kurt asked into his ear and Blaine shivered at the hot breath he felt there.

"Yes, but I don't think you teaching me to bowl would be quite as enjoyable as this."

"Hmm," Kurt just hummed in his ear before brushing a kiss against his cheek and stepping back.

"We should definitely do this again," Blaine smiled as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

"Who says I haven't claimed every Friday night in your foreseeable future?"

"I'm okay with that with they all go like tonight."

"Hmmm. It's missing one little thing," Kurt muttered as they reached Blaine's bedroom door.

"What is that?" Blaine grinned.

Kurt glanced at his lips and then back up to his eyes before leaning in to brush his lips against Blaine's.

"Goodnight," Kurt said as he pulled away with a smile and turned to walk down the hall to his room. Blaine watched him, frozen as he walked away. He couldn't believe he'd been so lucky to meet Kurt. He couldn't believe Kurt had just kissed him. There must be some god smiling down on him right now.

A/N: Quick update. Kisses and fluff are always good, right? Next chapter might be another date, if I can come up with a good date for them, or else it might just be time for Kurt's birthday? Or both? What're your thoughts? REVIEW please


	9. A Weekend Away

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter and so it isn't very long. My updates seem to keep getting shorter, sorry, but I'm just trying to keep updating when I can and sometimes that's not very much.**

"What're the plans for Kurt's birthday?" Blaine asked, coming into Santana's room and collapsing onto her bed.

"We usually have family dinner out somewhere, but I'm not sure about this year, because he's officially allowed to be photographed the day he turns eighteen, so I dunno if he'll want to go out."

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"I don't think he'd mind so much, but he's not supposed to be seen with you once photographs are allowed, at least until he 'comes out.'"

"Yeah, I know," Blaine sighed. "I was just enjoying being able to pretend like he wasn't the prince when we were out."

"Sorry, hobbit. You've still got another week. You've still got another Friday night date night before you have to give him up to the spotlight."

"Yeah."

"I think he's supposed to have a televised interview within a couple weeks of his birthday, I'm sure he's planning on coming out then," Santana assured him. "He's not going to put it off very long."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to force me into the limelight, either. He's told me he doesn't want to necessarily say that he's taken right away."

"He just doesn't want anyone to try to make this into something that it's not, with you both being teenagers and you still being in school…"

"I know. It just kind of sucks. I wonder how everyone'll react to his coming out."

"Hopefully well, that's why you aren't going to be coming out with him. Dad says we should try to give the people time to adjust to knowing that their prince is gay before throwing their prince's boyfriend at them."

"I get it. Don't worry about me."

"We know it sucks, Blaine, it's just the way it has to be," Santana apologized.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Blaine asked Kurt over breakfast.

"You don't have to get me anything," Kurt assured him. "I have you, that's all I could want."

Blaine blushed, "Okay, but really, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I swear. One more date before I'm paparazzi road kill would be nice, though."

"The paparazzi are not going to kill you," Blaine insisted. "We still have our Friday night date. We could make it something more special, though, I guess."

"We should go somewhere for the weekend. I think I could convince Dad to let us, since it's my birthday coming up and all."

"I'm up for that. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…how about a weekend in New York? We could see a Broadway show, spend the whole weekend together. Alone together," Kurt grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Blaine smiled, reaching over to squeeze Kurt's hand.

"I have an interview on Thursday with Jacob Ben-Israel," Kurt told Blaine as they packed for their weekend away.

"He's a tough one," Blaine commented.

"Yeah, my dad and Tina, one of the new PR people, are trying to prepare me."

"Well, let's just forget about it all as soon as we leave tomorrow afternoon and not think about it until we get back on Sunday," Blaine suggested, walking over to slip his arms around Kurt's waist where he was organizing his suitcase.

"We have to get packed, Blaine," Kurt reminded him.

"We can take a break," Blaine kissed his neck. "We're not leaving 'til tomorrow."

Kurt turned to face him and glared at him playfully. "And we're going to have a whole weekend of a break and I don't plan to keep my hands off of you, but we need to -"

Blaine leaned in to kiss him, effectively silencing him. He quickly realized Kurt wasn't that opposed to the interruption as he slipped his hands into Blaine's hair and deepened the kiss.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they broke apart to both blush profusely to see Burt standing there.

"I know it's almost your eighteenth and I'm bending the rules for the weekend, but I'd still prefer not to walk into -"

"Dad, we're packing, that's the only reason we're in here," Kurt interjected.

"Yeah, it really looked like that was what you were doing," Burt replied, skeptically.

"Sorry, sir," Blaine muttered.

"I've told you, it's Burt," he corrected Blaine without a second thought. "Kurt, Tina would like to meet with us to go over the plan for next week, since you're leaving tomorrow and will be busy with birthday celebrations next week."

"Okay," Kurt replied, slipping away from Blaine. "Get to packing," he commanded with a smile and a backward glance as they walked out the door.

"If you're going to come out at this interview-"

"I am. I'm not going to put it off," Kurt interrupted.

"Well, then we need to prepare for the media storm that may follow," Tina explained. "They won't disapprove, per say, but there will be those that do."

"I know."

"I don't want you to assume that all people are as accepting as your father."

"Have you met my boyfriend's parents?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Are you planning on saying you have a boyfriend, too?" Tina asked, ignoring his rolling eyes.

"I don't think so, no."

"I don't think we should just yet, I thought we should give people time to get used to the idea before throwing the loving couple at them," Burt interjected.

"That's probably good, especially with Blaine's parents. Do we know if they'll say anything?"

"They pretty much disowned him. They aren't even going to admit that he's their son, probably," Kurt replied.

"Okay, well, that could be taken badly, but I'm sure its going to be people rejecting his parents and not him," Tina jotted down a few notes. "I'm sure we can make Owhyo love him pretty easily."

"He's a good kid," Burt added.

"We'll give it a couple weeks or so and figure out how to present your boyfriend to the media."

"Stop. Relax," Blaine leaned over to bump his shoulder with his own. "We're on our way to New York to celebrate _your_ birthday. You need to enjoy it."

"I know it's just-"

"No. Don't. _Relax._" Blaine repeated, linking their fingers together with a squeeze.

Kurt took a deep breath and released it. "Okay, I'm all yours for the next 72 hours."

"I hope you're mine for longer than that, " Blaine grinned.

"Oh, hush," Kurt shoved him. "You know what I mean."

"Maybe I'll just stay in America, then, and just have fond memories of my weekend with the prince."

"Shhh," Kurt shushed him, glancing around at the other passengers of the plane who were mostly ignoring them. "You know I'm under the radar this weekend."

"You're always under the radar, babe."

"Not for much longer, though," he reminded him. "Next week, I'm free to the media."

"Life will definitely get more interesting," Blaine smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Are you sure you're okay with me pretending to be single for a few weeks before I let them know I'm taken?"

"I don't care who knows about us, as long as you and me are in this together."

"Of course we are, babe," Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Have you planned out our weekend?"

Blaine pulled Kurt's laptop out and opened it to show Kurt his plan for the weekend.

"I figured tonight we'd just stay in, get room service, enjoy the Jacuzzi. Then, tomorrow, we'll spend the day shopping and then go to see _Wicked_ tomorrow night. Sunday we'll do some sight-seeing and then we leave early Monday morning to be back by Monday afternoon."

"Sounds great," Kurt replied. "Especially the staying in tonight part."

Blaine looked over to see Kurt bite his lip and he could see the lust in his eyes.

"Hey," Blaine leaned closer to whisper. "We still have six hours on this flight. I'd love to join the mile-high club some day in the future, but not for our first time and not when we haven't even had this conversation yet."

"I know, sorry, we're not even ready for that."

"Speaking of which, the suite we're staying in has two bedrooms, but are we really going to be using both bedrooms?"

"No," Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. "My father insisted that we get one with two bedrooms, regardless of our plans, so that it would ease his mind and he could remain blissfully unaware of us sleeping together."

"Oh, okay, I had wondered about that when I double-checked our reservations last night."

"How about we watch a movie? This flight seems like its getting longer and longer as we talk about tonight, so let's distract ourselves."

Blaine chuckled. "Fine by me."

Within minutes, they were both asleep.

"Good night, we'll call in the morning," Blaine told the security guys and shut the door to their suite behind them.

"Are they gone?" Kurt asked from behind him.

"Yeah, they're gone," Blaine barely turned around before Kurt had his back pressed to the door, his tongue in his mouth, and one of his hands sneaking beneath Blaine's shirt.


	10. New York, I Love You

"Kurt," Blaine gasped, but made no effort to push him away. "We shouldn't-"

Kurt's lips met his and quickly made him lose his train of thought as his tongue fought his for dominance as Kurt's hips found their way to being slotted perfectly against Blaine's. They could feel each other's arousal and gasped into each other's mouths. Blaine's hips jerked involuntarily and minutes later they had both collapsed on the floor together, moaning each other's names and very much in need of a shower.

"I'd say this was a good start to our weekend," Blaine grinned stupidly after a minute.

"Happy birthday to me," Kurt smirked and leaned over to gently kiss Blaine's neck before laying his head on his shoulder.

"I've never-"

"Me either."

They sat there, both completely relaxed in their post-orgasm state, for several minutes before Kurt finally sat up and spoke.

"I need a shower. And I can guarantee you do as well," he stood up. "Meet you in the Jacuzzi in twenty?"

Blaine grinned.

_20 minutes or so later..._

"This has started out as a promising weekend," Blaine smiled as Kurt joined him in the Jacuzzi. He was leaning back with his eyes closed and only jumped slightly when he felt Kurt's leg brush his own.

"Promising indeed."

"Any chance you ordered room service?"

"Yes. I did. It should be here in about a half hour. I told them to take their time."

"I'm suddenly a million times more thankful for that Jacuzzi in the king's suite, because if I get to relax in this after already being totally blissed out, I will totally come stay in your room every night after you become king."

Kurt blushed and looked over to see that Blaine wasn't fully realizing what he was saying. "I won't be king for a while."

"We can still sneak in and use the Jacuzzi in the middle of the night, though, right?"

"You become much less inhibited post-orgasm," Kurt pointed out, still watching him to see his reaction to his accusation.

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine questioned, squinting over at Kurt in confusion.

"You haven't realized that you just-never mind," he moved in to kiss him gently on the lips. "I like you like this."

"Hmmm," Blaine hummed, moving in for another kiss. "How long 'til room service gets here?"

"Not long enough," Kurt sighed against his lips. "I prefer to answer the door in a presentable state. Not half-hard and out of breath."

"I'd make sure you weren't just half-hard."

Kurt smiled into their next kiss and several minutes later made Blaine answer the door.

_The next evening…._

"I know you're a prince and need all these gorgeous clothes for coming out, but how in the world do you think I need this much?" Blaine asked as he looked around the room at the shopping bags the seemed to cover almost every inch of the floor.

"You'll be coming out with me eventually," Kurt replied. "I mean, coming out as my boyfriend and as such, you will need to be dressed appropriately."

"Were you told to buy me stuff?"

"No. Not at all. I am sure they were going to get around to telling me that you needed some presentable clothing though."

"It'll be a while before you admit you have a boyfriend, anyways, so I suppose it doesn't matter that much."

"Not that long. I mean, if you're okay with that?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend inquisitively.

"I thought it'd be a while."

"I think I can convince them to let me make it just a couple weeks. I don't want to be kept from our Friday night date nights."

Blaine grinned. "Are you sure? I don't want to mess up the whole publicity stuff."

"You are the only thing I am sure about and I don't want to be sneaking around with my boyfriend pretending to be single."

"I don't want you pretending to be single, either," Blaine took his hand. "You're way too gorgeous. You'll be getting hit on by every gay man in the country. Probably every gay prince in the world will descend upon the castle at their first chance."

"Only those that aren't in line for their own crown," Kurt amended.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want you to think that I'll even give them a thought. I'll be polite. I might flirt a very little, but only if there are paparazzi or something nearby who might question my actions. But I'll feel very very dirty about it the entire time, thinking only of the wonderful boyfriend that I already have," Kurt finished his little speech with a kiss and Blaine smiled.

"That's more like it."

"And we can still have our Friday nights, they just will have to be dates 'in' since we can't go out."

"I'm sure we can find something to do undisturbed in the castle," Blaine grinned, pecking Kurt on the lips.

"I've got a few ideas."

"Oh, do tell," Blaine kissed him again.

"Well, my dad's rule forbidding us in each other's rooms will be lifted as soon as I'm eighteen, so I'm thinking lots movie and cuddling time."

"And make-out time."

"Hmmm," Kurt hummed against his lips. "But mostly cuddles. I like cuddles."

"I like both. Both is good," Blaine whispered back before pressing their lips together.

"We have to go back today."

"I'm gonna miss this," Blaine sighed, looking into Kurt's eyes. They had just woken up and Blaine was lying on his back as Kurt was propped up on his elbow next to him, his other hand tracing random patterns on Blaine's chest.

"You can come stay in my room. I mean, whenever you want."

"I know, it'll just be different. You're gonna be prince and you'll have more responsibilities and we won't have as much time alone."

"This weekend was great."

"We should do it again."

"It won't happen for a while."

"What about at the end of the summer? Before we-er, I go off to college."

"I'm sure I'll probably be going to college, too."

"Well, we should plan on having a weekend away together again. Maybe Paris next time?"

"Paris is honeymoon material. What about Rome?"

"Are we really not going to go to Paris until our honeymoon?"

"The city of love? Yes, we're waiting for our honeymoon or something equally as significant."

"I can't imagine what would be as significant."

"Nothing off the top of my head. But the point stands. Rome?"

"What about Venice?"

"We could go to Venice and Rome and make a week of it."

"But right now we have to go home."

"Yes, I'm afraid we do."

"Okay," Blaine stretched. "What time is it?"

Kurt glanced over to the clock on his side of the bed. "We have to be at the airport in an hour, which means we need to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Go ahead and call the guys, I'll go get dressed."

Kurt nodded his assent and reached for the phone to call the room down the hall.

"How was your weekend?" the king asked in greeting upon their arrival at the castle that afternoon.

"It was great, Dad," Kurt replied, giving his father a quick hug.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us go."

"Blaine, you are both at the age where I'm no longer able to really tell you what to do. Nonetheless, I'm glad you boys had fun."

"I'm gonna head up and take a nap before dinner, if that's alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, of course. Tina wants to speak with you tomorrow about your interview Thursday. Prep you and such. I hope you two have talked about how things are going to be changing for a while?" he looked questioningly towards Blaine and back to Kurt.

"We did. We're good," Blaine smiled.

"Good. I'm hoping the whole situation doesn't screw your relationship up for some silly misunderstanding."

"I'm here with Prince Kurt for his first ever public interview. May I wish you a happy birthday? Eighteen, at last?"

"Yes, thank you."

"How did you celebrate?"

"I spent the weekend in New York with a friend and my dad and sister took me to Breadsticks on the actual day."

"Breadsticks? That little Italian place not far from the palace?"

"Yes, we like to go there occasionally, it's pretty good."

"Have you ever taken a date there?"

"I don't believe so, no."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm actually, uhm, gay."

"Gay?"

"Yes."

"And why have you chosen to come out now?"

"Well, I've never been in the public eye before now and I don't want to lie to the people of Owhyo. I hope that they'll accept me for who I am and I understand it might be a little bit of a shock for some people."

"How did your family react to you coming out?"

"I never really had to come out to my dad. He always kind of knew. He and my sister have been nothing but supportive of me, though. I couldn't ask for a better family."

"Do you have a boyfriend, then?"

"You think if I did have a boyfriend, I'd let him be thrown into the spotlight already?"

"Is that a no?"

"Yes."

_**Prince Kurt Comes Out!**_

_Sorry, ladies! You'll have to search elsewhere for your own Prince Charming! This prince may be single and ready to mingle, but he plays for the other team…._

_**We Have Our Own Rainbow Prince!**_

_**Rainbow Prince spotted out shopping.**_

_**Princes Coming to Town to Attempt to Woo Our Rainbow Prince**_


	11. Princes Can't Distract Kurt from Blaine

"We have guests coming," Kurt announced to Blaine at breakfast. They had taken to having breakfast by themselves in the family quarters' kitchen every morning. There were days that it was the only time they got to see each other with all of the publicity Kurt was doing for his first few weeks in the spotlight. Tina said his coming out must be seen as a small detail of the prince's life and, therefore, must be followed by lots of charity work and interviews to show that he has nothing to hide. Although, she reminded him on a daily basis, he did.

"Guests?" Blaine asked after swallowing a bite of cocoa puffs.

"Prince Chandler of Libya and Prince Carter of Israel," Kurt answered, pouring his own bowl of cereal.

"Coming to woo you?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but the reason I bring it up is they are both expecting a room in the palace, so we've got to come up with a good story for you if or when they run into you."

"A friend coming to stay because he's homeless?" Blaine suggested.

"How about just a friend coming to stay?" Kurt came over to sit across from him.

"Does this mean our routine has to change when they get here?" Blaine asked, sadly.

"No, I'll still have breakfast with you and you can still come stay in my room whenever you want."

"But if they find out we're staying in the same room…"

"They'll be on the other side of the castle, they aren't going to find out. They shouldn't even be near my room."

"Is Tina gonna make you go out on a date with them?"

Kurt reached over and grabbed his hand. "No. We're not going to be in any situation that is more than just me being polite and friendly to our guests. Tina knows I'm with you and she knows that it would look bad when people do find out about you if I'm off dating these other men a week beforehand."

"Of course, because it would look bad."

"And because I want nothing to do with them," Kurt assured him. "I'm with you. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"May I present Prince Chandler of Libya," a man introduced Kurt to a man who was slightly shorter than him, had decent fashion sense and a nice smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Kurt said, offering his hand and a smile.

"Pictures don't do you justice," Chandler replied with a smirk as he took what Kurt had intended for a handshake and kissed his hand instead.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Kurt replied under his breath, turning to lead him to his rooms.

"It's not flattery if it's the truth."

"I understand you'll only be here for a week?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"If there's nothing to be done to convince you to give me a chance by then; yes."

"Prince Carter is coming as well, if you weren't aware. He arrives tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, Carter, I haven't seen him since we were boys."

"You are both invited to attend the charity dinner tomorrow night that's being hosted here at the palace for Children in Need."

"Will I get to sit next to you all night?"

"You'll be at my table. I can't promise I won't have someone else sitting next to me."

"As long as I'm close enough to stare at you all night, I suppose I can deal with that."

"Here's your room. Please let us know if anything isn't to your liking," Kurt said stopping and opening a door to gesture him inside.

"That depends, is your room nearby?"

"You won't need to come to my room at any point in your stay, so that's irrelevant. Dinner will be in half an hour, I'm sure you'll want to change," Kurt replied and turned to walk back down the hallway to the stairs.

"I've joined Glee club," Blaine announced at breakfast the next morning.

"Really? That's great," Kurt replied, slightly confused by the news.

"Well, I've always wanted to join, but couldn't because of my parents, but now that I'm living here, I figured I'd join for the last couple weeks of school. Rachel Berry is a force to be reckoned with. She heard me sing back in freshman year and has been after me to join ever since."

"So you've suddenly decided to join now?"

"I'm trying to give myself something to do in the afternoon while you're off being prince. Wes joined with me. He thought it'd be good for me to make some more friends."

"I'm sorry," Kurt reached over and grabbed his hand. "I didn't mean to imply that you shouldn't, I was just confused why you suddenly had. If it's something you've always wanted, then I'm happy for you."

"Wes figures I'll need more friends than just him after graduation."

"Would you like to attend the dinner tonight?" Kurt asked. "I know Tina said we shouldn't-"

"If you want me to come, then I'll be there."

"We won't be able to-"

"Act like anything more than friends? I know."

"Sorry."

"I can still dance with you though, right?"

"I'll make sure you get a dance."

"You'll have to dance with the other princes, too, though?"

"Yeah," Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Will I get to sit at your table?"

"I don't know, but I'll make sure you get one nearby."

"I guess it's a good thing we went shopping in New York."

"I told you you'd need all those clothes."

"This'll be the first time I'll get to see you outside of this kitchen and our bedrooms since our weekend away."

"I know, but now it won't look like we're keeping you a secret and we might be able to go out together. As friends, but still."

"The media seems pretty okay with the gay prince thing so far."

"Yes, but you haven't heard some of the people that scream things at me," Kurt replied, sadly. "I don't want you to have to face the same because of me."

"I can't imagine they've done anything worse than my family did to me. I'm sure I can handle it when the time comes."

"Or you'll realize the pressure of being with me and move in with Wes in the middle of the night without saying goodbye," Kurt mumbled, refusing to look Blaine in the eye.

"That's absurd," Blaine replied. "You are worth way more than you give yourself credit for. And I care way too much about you to do any such thing."

"You say that now."

Blaine reached over and brushed a tear away from Kurt's cheek. "I can't imagine leaving you. Ever."

"I just want you to know what you're getting into."

"I'm glad I didn't know you were prince when we met, because I got to know _you_ without realizing that you would be my king someday. I would've been way intimidated by you otherwise."

"You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me."

"No, I didn't say that. I wanted you the first time I saw you. I knew I wanted you, but if I had known you were the prince, I never would've even had the guts to say hello."

"I'm glad you did."

"Well, you more or less ran into me-"

"Shut up," Kurt leaned over the table to kiss him.

Blaine made eye-contact with Kurt for the billionth time that evening. It took everything in him not to groan when Kurt purposefully bit his lip before looking away.

Moments later, his phone buzzed in his pocket: _Bathroom in five._

Blaine tried not to grin and continued his conversation with the man next to him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it," Kurt groaned as he pulled Blaine into the bathroom and pressed him up against the wall. "You look way too gorgeous tonight for your own good."

He didn't give Blaine a chance to say a word as he kissed him deeply. Their hands found their way to each other's hair, tugging and pulling, searching for a way to get closer, to stay together.

They both jumped as they saw a bright light flash. They hadn't heard the door open and both jumped, startled, looking over to see a photographer snapping pictures of them.

"Shit," Kurt hissed, pushing himself away from Blaine.

"This is gonna get me on the front page," the photographer grinned, quickly slipping out the door before Kurt or Blaine had a chance to stop him.

Kurt slipped his phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing.

"Tina?...Yes, I know we're in the middle of an event. We have a problem…Yes, we need to discuss it immediately…We're in the men's bathroom…Just get in here," Kurt clicked the phone to hang up before looking back at Blaine. "I swear we'll finish this later," Kurt apologized and regretfully bit his lip as he gave Blaine another once over, stepping back. There was a knock on the door before Blaine had the sense to reply and Tina slipped in, locking the door behind her.

"You two were not supposed to be together tonight."

"I know-"

"And I can only imagine what you were in here doing," she says as her eyes travel to Blaine's hair and Kurt's wrinkled shirt.

"There was a photographer-"

"You didn't lock the door?!"

"It was prevalent in my mind at the time!"

"What did he see?"

"He saw us making out is what he saw. I don't think he'll have to have much of a story to go with that picture."

"Okay," Tina started pacing. "We'll just have to get the jump on the story before he gets it out."

"He's probably in the midst of selling it as we speak."

Blaine stood there in shock as they continued their banter back and forth.

Kurt joined Tina's pacing. "Won't it look better if they see the two of us together tonight? We'll just go sit together."

"I think it'll be a little obvious what you were doing in here if you leave at the same time and then sit together."

"They're all gonna know what we were doing by tomorrow morning with that picture anyways."

"Fair point."

"So?"

"Alright. But try to keep your hands to yourself. We don't need any more scandal involved in this evening. Wait a few minutes before coming out. I'll have somebody move from your table so Blaine'll have a seat," and with that, she was out the door.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, timidly.

"What?" Kurt turned, suddenly taking in Blaine's shocked expression. "Honey, I'm fine. It's all gonna be fine. We're just moving up our coming out party by a few weeks."

"Okay."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"A little stunned still, but yeah."

"Okay, well, we've gotta head out there," Kurt replied, moving in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I need you to relax and be yourself and charm everyone out there."

"That's a tall order," Blaine said before Kurt kissed him again.

"Just relax. Don't think about it," and he kissed him one more time before taking his hand pulling him out the door before promptly dropping it and leading him to the table where the king and princess were sitting.

"What's going on?" Santana whispered to Kurt as he sat down.

"I'll explain later," Kurt hushed her. He could already hear the murmurs of gossip starting upon the arrival of a dark-haired young man next to the prince.

A/N: Sorry, I suck at updating! I'm just kind of stuck on the inbetweens in the story…I have later stuff written and just have quite figured out how to get the characters there. I love all of you who have stuck with this story and reviewed and followed and favorited! Please keep the reviews coming They motivate me for sure!


	12. Out of the Closet and Into the Spotlight

"Have you seen the papers yet?" Blaine asked Kurt at breakfast.

"Let me go grab them," he replied, darting out of the kitchen where Blaine was cooking them breakfast. It was Saturday morning, which meant they usually had a couple hours to themselves before Kurt had to go do anything 'princely'. "I don't think we'll be getting much of the morning to ourselves," Kurt announced upon his return.

"Why-" Blaine started, turning around to see Kurt holding up the front page of that morning's paper. It was a photo from their bathroom escapades the night before. Kurt's hands were entwined in Blaine's hair and Blaine's hands appeared to be slipping up Kurt's shirt as they shared a clearly passionate kiss.

Kurt's phone buzzed with an incoming text. "Yep, Tina says she wants to meet with both of us as soon as we've eaten."

"What does it say?" Blaine asked, reaching for the paper.

"Not a lot. They can't find a whole lot of info on you, so it's mostly just speculating if it's a one-time thing or if we actually know each other."

"I'm sure they'll have more by this afternoon. It's probably going viral online."

"Ready or not, you're in the public eye now, babe," Kurt replied, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Hope it doesn't scare you away from me."

"I don't scare that easily," Blaine replied, kissing him again.

"Blaine's going with you today," Tina said upon their entrance into her office.

"We're introducing him to the press?" Kurt asked.

"Not exactly. We're not going to introduce him unless someone asks, which I'm sure that they will, but we're going to try to make this not a big deal."

"So, I can say he's my boyfriend?"

"If asked, yes, but if you aren't asked, I wouldn't bring it up."

"They're going to ask. I mean, that picture in the paper speaks more than a thousand words-"

"And a lot of them are filthy," Blaine added.

Kurt blushed slightly. "Do I just tell them the truth? I mean, that's what I'd rather do. If they ask if he's my boyfriend and how long we've been together, I want to tell them."

"Yes, that's fine, but how do you plan to explain why you didn't tell anyone you were taken before?"

"I didn't want him thrown into the limelight."

"As long as you're prepared for the questions, that's fine. They're also going to ask about marriage. You know that, right? Because you're prince and they are all concerned about when we'll have a royal wedding and when they'll get a princess-well, prince in this case-to idolize."

"We'll be fine."

"Just try to steer the conversation towards the event and away from Blaine."

"What event are we going to?" Blaine asked.

"We're helping with a carnival for kids in need. It's open for a few weeks to raise money, but today they're just letting the kids in for free."

"So the press are there for the event, not just because you're there?"

"Technically, yes, but more will show up since I'm there. Actually, a lot will probably show up because of what happened last night."

"We get to play with the kids, though?"

"Are you dating the man in this photo?"

"Who is this man?"

"Were you drunk?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"How did you meet?"

"Are you dating?"

The questions flew at him from every direction as he stepped out of the car. Kurt momentarily considered slamming the door shut behind him and saving Blaine from the attack, but he paused just long enough for Blaine to step out of the car behind him. Flashes started going off faster than he could blink.

"Babe, just head to the gates," Blaine lightly pushed him forward.

"What's your name?"

"How'd you meet?"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

Kurt and Blaine walked towards the gate and Kurt started answering questions as politely as he could as he walked.

"This is my boyfriend, Blaine. We met at my sister's ball."

"Have you been together since then?"

"What does your father think of him?"

"Blaine, what's it like dating the prince?"

"Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend?"

"I wanted to give him time to get accustomed to me being so busy with prince stuff before I pulled him into the public eye with me," Kurt replied. Blaine had stayed right next to him the entire time with his hand pressed to Kurt's lower back.

"He didn't want to scare me off," Blaine chuckled.

"How long have you been together?"

"How old are you, Blaine?"

"We've been together since the ball, I suppose. Officially boyfriends within a couple weeks or so after that, I believe," Kurt replied, looking to Blaine for confirmation.

Blaine nodded.

"What does your family think of you dating the prince?"

"Have you met the king and princess?"

"Does your father approve, Kurt?"

"My father and sister are both very supportive of me no matter what I do. I think they might take Blaine's side, though, in a fight."

The crowd chuckled.

"Blaine, what was it like meeting the royal family the first time?"

"Intimidating. I mean, meeting your boyfriend's father is terrifying enough without knowing that said father could legitimately deport you."

"What about the princess?"

"I met her at the ball. She was ridiculously nice, although disappointed that the only man she got along with in the room was gay."

The reporters laughed again.

"Who are you?" a little boy asked Blaine.

"My name's Blaine," he replied getting down on one knee so he could be at eye-level with the boy. "What's your name?"

"Robbie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Robbie. Are you having fun?"

"Would you ride the ferris wheel with me? My friends are all too scared and I don't wanna go by myself," he replied after a embarrassed pause.

"Of course I will!" Blaine grinned and offered his hand for the boy to hold. "How old are you, Robbie?"

"I'm seven," he replied. "Why are there so many people taking pictures of you?"

"Well, I'm standing next to a handsome young boy, who says they aren't taking pictures of you?"

Robbie giggled. "Because they were taking pictures of you before I came over, I saw them."

"Well, you know Prince Kurt?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I'm a friend of his and they're just curious about me, that's all."

"Are you _best_ friends with Prince Kurt?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Can I meet him?"

"Prince Kurt? Of course. We'll go find him right after we ride the ferris wheel. How about that?"

Robbie continued a steady stream of questions while they rode the ferris wheel, when they got off, Kurt was waiting patiently at the bottom.

Suddenly, Robbie got quiet.

"Who's your new friend?" Kurt asked.

"This is Robbie, Robbie, this is Prince Kurt. Can you say hello?"

"Hi," Robbie blushed.

"Did you have fun on the ferris wheel?"

"It goes _really _high."

"I saw that. Were you scared?"

"No."

"Oh, I'd be scared. That's awfully high up there."

"Are those your friends, Robbie?" Blaine asked, pointing to a group of kids standing about twenty feet away and staring at them.

"Yeah," he replied, turning back to Kurt. "_They_ were the ones that were scared of the ferris wheel."

"Oh, my mistake."

"It was nice to meet you Prince Kurt. Bye Blaine."

"Have a good time, Robbie."

Robbie sprinted over to his friends who appeared to be in complete awe that he had just met the prince.

"He's adorable."

"You were adorable with him," Kurt amended.

"I like kids," Blaine shrugged with a grin. "I just like kids."

"You're going to be a great father."

Blaine leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "I saw you with those little girls earlier. They adored you."

"They were so precious."

"You're going to be an amazing dad."

"How about we just agree that we'll be amazing dads together?" Kurt smiled.

"Hmmm," Blaine kissed him again, quickly. "I _love_ the sound of that."

A/N: I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. I was experiencing writer's block along with having very little time for writing. I really just could not figure out how I wanted this chapter to go for the longest time. I'm so sorry. Please let me know if you liked it, reviews are amazing. Reviews just make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, seriously. Thank you for all of you that are still sticking with me on this!


End file.
